Help! My Daddy is the Devil!
by Niknakz93
Summary: Strange, demonic things have always happened around Adena- What will happen when she realizes shes the daughter of the Devil? Reviews Loved
1. Nightmare

The fires raged, obliterating everything its leaping flames touched. It was a predator, the town and its residents the prey. Devoured, all of it.

Save for one.

He walked through the inferno as if it wasn't there; his soulless eyes showed no hint of fear as the flames leaped around him- why should he be afraid when he was the fire?

The mans devil eyes swept the area he'd very nearly razed to cinder's, his mouth curling up into a slight smirk as he surveyed the devastation- the humans deserved it. Those incomplete life forms his Father called "His finest creation." Favoured more than His first creations- the angels. He, Lucifer, had been the very first, cherished more than the others- His Father's favourite.

But then the Human's came... he was expected to bow down to these insults to nature.

He refused.

And was cast out for it.

Suddenly, there was a solitary scream rising from a house that just caught ablaze. He looked towards the house with a blank expression- it was only a human. But something compelled him to go inside.

Ignoring the house falling down around him, he walked in. In the kitchen, he saw the human- she was sat in a corner of the room, her dark blue eyes wide in fear at the sight of the man walking through the flames, without even a single burn on him.

Lucifer frowned. This girl was pretty by human standards, dark blue eyes, and dark blonde hair, but he saw something else; a power residing in her he'd not seen since his days as an Archangel. This human had potential.

He crouched down in front of her, ignoring part of the burning ceiling fall down with a crash, spitting red-hit embers all over his back.

'Do you want to be saved?' He asked the girl, a slight smirk on his face, eyes glinting eerily in the burning light emitting from the flames.

The girl's eyes widened again. 'Who are you-?' Lucifer smirked now. 'Die now and never know, or live and find out. Your choice.'

But whatever this girl chose, she wouldn't be dying today- he needed her and the power she possessed, waiting to be harnessed.

She was silent, and then said. 'Whats the catch?' Lucifer grinned- he knew this would come up.

He tilted his head and grinned.

'I have use for you- you just have to swear to obey when the time comes.'

The girl flinched, but just then, a good deal of the rest of the ceiling fell in, landing near her, burning her hand on the embers.

Se looked into those eyes.

'I swear.'

Adena awoke with a gasp- that dream had been so vivid. Her mother trapped in the house... the man with the devils eyes...

But what Adena didn't know, was that it really did happen...


	2. Normal

Adena walked downstairs, the last step creaked as she put her weight on it. As she past the hall mirror, she glanced at her reflection- her midnight blue eyes looked tired, and her dark blonde-brown hair tousled from sleeping til two in the afternoon. She yawned widely, rumpling it up further.

As she walked into the living room, she saw a shape under the covers on the sofa- no doubt her dad. Maybe he and her mother had argued again... it wouldn't be the first time.

The shape groaned as Adena switched the TV on. The shape was revealed to be her dad. His dark green eyes were tired and his jet black hair was messed up.

'Do you have to be so loud Addy?' he groaned, sitting up. Adena grinned, then sat down by her dad- Riley's feet.

'Argue again?' she asked, frowning. Riley laughed. 'Nah- her snoring sounds like thunder.' Adena laughed, shaking her head. 'Tell me about it.'

Just then, there was a crash as her younger brother, Warren, crashed down the bottom of the stairs. Riley and Adena sighed.

'Late are we War?' Adena called with a smirk. Her eighteen year old brother stuck his now red face around the door, his blue green eyes were narrowed, and his usually perfectly spiked hair jet black hair was messed up. He scowled. 'Where's my phone?' he asked, pulling his dark jean jacket on from the back of the sofa. Adena sighed, plucked it from the table and threw it him- he caught It neatly.

'Cheers.' He said, running off, the door slammed behind him.

Adena laughed. 'Welcome to the family eh (!)' Riley laughed standing up and walking over to the kitchen- to make a coffee or something no doubt.

Adena sighed- this was family life.

Just then, the doorbell rang. She went over to the front door with a sigh, and then opened it.

'_Hey Addy.'_

It was her mother.

Adena frowned at the blonde haired, blue eyed woman. 'Why didn't you just use your keys?' she bit her lip. Adena sighed. 'You lost them?' she nodded, looking guilty. Adena sighed, then moved over as she walked in. 'Oh Addy- could you maybe go and get my laptop? I need to check my emails?' Adena laughed. 'Why can't you get it? Her mom, Leah, shrugged. 'Lazy I suppose.'

Her seventeen year old daughter rolled his aqua eyes and walked back up the creaky stairs.

As she walked into her parent's room, she noticed out the window that it was snowing. Well it is December Adena thought with a sigh, picking up her moms laptop and walking back out of the room. Just before she went down the stairs, she glanced out the landing window.

And froze.

There was someone standing there inside the swirling silver. He stared at her with no expression, not movie an inch, except for his hair, which was blowing slightly in the snow flurry. Adena's eyes widened, and then she blinked.

The man was gone.

She frowned, putting the laptop down for a moment, and leant out the window to crane a look around the corner- nothing. She retreated back with a frown. She picked up the laptop and went back downstairs.

She was imagining things now- what would be next?

She had a loving family- mom, dad and brother; what could go wrong?

**Chapter 2! Next chapter will see things really starting to get going :) hope your all liking this. So Adena has a family- a normal life? How long will that last I wonder... Reviews loved! X Nic**


	3. Between Reality And Dreams

Adena rolled over in her sleep, frowning; ever since she was fifteen, these strange nightmares ruled her dreams- nightmares of her mom, and this man who reminded her of the Devil.

This time, it was after the one from the night before- when her mother was trapped in the fire.

'_What do you mean you'll collect in seventeen years?'_

Leah stared at her "saviour" with wide eyes. He'd taken her to a hill overlooking her home town- which was still burning, all her friends dead...

Why had she been spared-? Of all people?

The man smirked; his eyes were a dark shade of navy in the failing light. 'You're important.' He told her, eyes not moving from the inferno. Leah frowned. 'Important-? How!' the man turned, starting to get annoyed. 'Just be thankful that you are alive and stop asking questions.'

Leah scowled. 'Who are you to keep me han-?'

'Shut up! I've had enough of your constant babbling!'

Leah shut up as the trees around her suddenly creaked, as if in a high wind. Her eyes widened. 'Who are you-?' She asked, eyes growing ever wider.

He smirked. 'You might know me as Lucifer.' Her gaze froze when she realized he wasn't lying.

She backed away, fear in the pit of her stomach. 'Stay away from me.' She yelled. He shrugged. 'No problem- I've no need to stay here any longer; I got what I needed.' He glanced at her. Leah frowned. 'Me?'

Lucifer shook his head. 'No. not you.' Leah frowned. 'Then what?' Lucifer grinned.

'My child.'

Leah's eyes widened, and her vision drained to black.

Adena woke up, yet again with a gasp- these nightmares were getting worse, and never had they been two nights running... something was wrong.

She got up with a sigh, and then walked over to the desk where her glass of water was. She sipped at it, staring at her shadow in the moonlight. She sighed again; putting a hand to her forehead- it was hurting. She groaned and glanced in the mirror... and nearly screamed.

_He_ was standing behind her, his eyes unfathomable. Adena spun round- there was no one there. She breathed heavily- what was going on? Nothing like this had ever happened to her...

Why now?

Was her mother hiding something-? She sighed and got back into bed. Tomorrow would be interrogation day- dreams like this didn't just happen unless there was something seriously freaky going on.

Her mom knew something...

**Ok, so kinda short chapter *Hangs head in shame* but they will be getting muccchhhh longer when it starts to get going- promise ya. So... weird things happening in her dreams? And what will her mom say when she confronts her about them read on and find out! :D I've got the entire weekend free, so expect a good few more updates today/night X Nic**


	4. Demons

After work the next day, Adena walked home in the dark. It was just past midnight, and sure- it was pretty scary, but she didn't care.

It was like everyone was scared of her.

As she passed into the alleyway, she heard a laugh. Adena stopped dead and turned around. 'Get lost!' she yelled, her eyes flashing. She saw the person walk closer. 'Whoa! What the hell are you supposed to be?' he laughed.

Adena snarled. 'Come any closer and I'll kick your ass!' the man came into view, his head was tilted, staring at her through jet black eyes.

Adena sighed. 'I'm not in the mood you freak, now get lost.' She turned around and walked away.

Or tried to.

She was slammed against the wall, no one touching her. 'You freak! Let me go now!' she yelled. The man was looking curiously at her. 'What are you-?' then he gasped, and Adena fell to the floor. 'Oh im so very sorry miss! My mistake!' He pulled Adena to her feet. Adena growled at him. 'What the hell is your problem?' the man flinched. Now that he was close, Adena could see him clearly- jet black hair and eyes. Adena shook of his hand. 'Get out of my sight!' the man didn't move, but asked. 'Are you Adena?'

Adena scowled. 'Who wants to know?' the man shifted uncomfortably. 'Im Ryan miss.' Adena growled again. 'Why do you keep calling me "Miss?"' Ryan shifted his footing. 'I didn't know who you were- forgive me.' Adena frowned now. 'Whats going-?'

The man sighed. 'Im not supposed to be talking to you...' there was a snarl behind, and as if to prove a point, Ryan vanished as another man with identical eyes walked up to her.

'My apologises- those idiots never seem to learn.' He laughed and walked up to her. Adena was ready- for years she'd had this weird gift of being able to make people do what she wanted... and hurt them if she wanted. It scared her- the thing inside of her just burst out, even at trivial things.

Like there was a demon inside of her. Well, that demon reared now, ready to strike the man in front.

'I wouldn't try that- I'm here to talk. That's all.' The man sighed

Adena scowled, not relaxing. She laughed. 'Whatever.' The man sighed again, his short dark brown hair waving in the wind. 'You can do things right? Things that scare you?' Adena froze- how did this thing know that-?

He smiled, eyes flashing. 'We can teach you how to control it.'

Adena raised an eyebrow. 'Why?' she simply asked. The man tilted his head, surveying the girl through curious eyes. 'Do you want to learn?'

Adena frowned- what the-? 'Well sure- I'd like to learn, but-'the man laughed. 'Excellent.' He turned around. 'We'll be seeing you soon.'

He vanished without a trace.

Adena's eyes widened- now she was scared.

She ran home and locked the door behind her, chest heaving.

What was going on?

**Things are getting freaky now. Dreams, and now demons offering to show her how to use her powers? Yup. Something very wrong is going on... maybe the seventeen years is up-? Keep reading folks! Having a little trouble thinking of what to write on this, but I'll be ok :) X Nic**


	5. Crash and Burn

Adena sat at the dining room table, staring out the window, eyes wide.

Demons? She had...powers-? What was going on? She thumped the table in unexplainable anger. 'For gods sake!' she yelled, eyes flashing.

'Addy-?'

It was her mom, Leah. She frowned at her with unfathomable eyes. 'Whats wrong?' she asked with another frown, moving over to the fridge and getting a jar of jam out. Adena shrugged.

'Just wondering about Lucifer.'

The jar smashed all over the floor as her mom dropped it in shock.

'Ad-? Addy? How-?' she just gasped, eyes wide and fearful Adena raised an eyebrow. 'Well...' she laughed. 'That just confirmed it before I even asked if you shacked up with the devil.'

Leah stared, face going white. 'I didn't have a choice Adena.' She whispered, eyes still wide. Adena shook her head.

'So Riley isn't my real dad-?' then she looked down sadly. 'And Warren isn't my true brother...'

Leah sighed and sat down opposite her daughter. 'Yes they are.' Adena snorted. 'You lied to me! And now he's coming for me!'

Leah stared. 'What-?' she just frowned. Adena laughed. 'Seventeen years? Well guess what-! I've got these freaktastic things coming after me! So ding dong!'

Leah gasped in horror. 'It's up already-?' Adena stood up, her eyes flashing furiously- the windows rattled suddenly, making Leah gasp in fear- it was true; she really was the devils child.

'Addy... calm down! Please!' she yelled as the rattling intensified. Adena snapped- the windows shattered.

Then she realized.

'What the hell-?' she said fearfully, getting up and backing away. 'Addy...' Leah said, getting up and walking over to her daughter, who was still frozen in shock. But Adena suddenly came to her senses and ran upstairs.

As she collapsed onto the bed, the door slammed shut behind her... no one had touched it.

She looked at her hands. 'Whats going on-?' she whispered, tears in her eyes.

That night, Adena came to a decision.

She couldn't stay here any longer. For one thing- her family were in danger from those demons if she stayed... and another thing-

They were in danger from her.

Adena slipped out of her bedroom window and climbed down the drain pipe. Then ran of into the night.

A few miles from her house, she stopped for a little break- she'd ran non stop. Suddenly, she heard rock music, then saw headlights behind her. She spun around, eyes wide.

But too late- the car collided into her sides, sending her flying. She landed on the road with a thump. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the dark car screech to a halt, then two people got out and ran over to her. One of them- a man, was going. 'Oh crap. Oh crap! I freaking hit someone!'

Adena closed her eyes.

**Sorry its took so long for an update :( I ran out of ideas! But now... duh duh duhh! I have a whole new set! Updated all the time now:D hope your liking! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	6. The Hunt Begins

Adena's eyes were still closed when she came to- but first, she heard arguing.

'You see? This is why I never let you drive!' a guy was yelling angrily. Adena heard a sigh; another guy. 'Dean... I told you- I didn't see her.'

The guy called Dean laughed. 'You need your eyes testing! You hit a kid!'

'_Im not a kid.'_

Adena opened her eyes to see two guys; one with longish brown hair and another with short dark brown. They were both staring at her now she'd spoken.

'Are you ok? Im so, so sorry- I didn't see you.' The taller one said, his eyes apologetic. Adena sighed, and then sat up, putting a hand to her sides where the car had collided with her- it felt ok. A little sore, but that was it.

_Weird _she noted- a hit like that was violent enough to snap her ribs.

But nothing was damaged, which confirmed it for Adena.

She really was the devils child.

The guys stared as she leapt out of bed, eyes wide in panic. 'I've got to get out of here!' she gasped, backing away. They guys looked at each other, frowning.

'Why? Whats wrong?' the tall one asked, but Adena just rushed past.

'Hey-!' the shorter one burst out, catching her as she tried to escape.

'Let me go! They'll find me if I stay here!' she yelled at them. The identical frowns were back. 'Who?' the tall one asked. Adena laughed. 'Demons you idiot! That's what!'

The shorter one raised an eyebrow. 'How do you know about demons-?' but never finished, as Adena tried to run past again, but the taller one stopped her, asking. 'What do you know about demons?' he asked her, his eyes curious.

Adena scowled. 'Their looking for me! Let me go! I've got to get out of here!'

They guys glanced at each other again, their faces were bewildered.

'Why are they after you?' the shorter one asked with a frown. Adena shook her head- she wasn't going to tell these pair of dicks that she was Lucifer's daughter- they'd probably put her in a padded room.

'I don't know!' she finally said. The pair glanced at each other again, the taller one sighed. 'Look- im Sam, and this is my brother Dean, we travel around hunting down demons and ghosts and stuff.'

Adena stared. Could that really be-?

'Are you being serious?' she asked, eyes wide. Dean nodded. 'Yeah, we are.' Adena stared. 'Can you help me then?' she asked, eyes pleading.

The brothers looked dumbstruck for a moment, and then Sam said. 'We'll look into it- I promise.'

Dean, in the corner of Sam's eyes scowled- he didn't want to go after this freaking demon! They'd only just stopped for a break... until Sam decided to change the music station and smacked headlong into this girl.

If he was driving, it would never have happened!

Adena nodded. 'Thank you...' Sam nodded. 'Whats your name anyway? The doctors couldn't find any ID.' Adena didn't say anything for a moment, and then said. 'Adena. Adena Cobalt.'

The brothers nodded. 'Right then Adena- lets get cracking.' Sam grinned. Adena smiled a little- if these two could get her away from Lucifer, she didn't care.

**Chapter 6 ^_^ ooh-! So it was the Winchesters who knocked Addy over-? Oh gosh... wait until she finds out they were the ones who sent Daddy back to hell lmao! Next chapter up soon! X Nic**


	7. Lucifers Daughter

'So where are we headed?' Adena asked Sam as she poked her head from the back seat of the car- Dean's secret lover, she soon found out.

_Men..._ she thought.

Sam turned to her. 'Were headed to see someone.' Adena nodded. 'Is he fit?'

Dean snorted in laughter. 'Lets just say- he's daddy's little angel.'

Adena frowned. 'He's an angel?' sam didn't speak, but Dean nodded. 'Yup.' He clearly didn't think Adena would believe him.

Unluckily for Dean- Adena believed alright; she was the daughter of Lucifer after all.

'Sure I do!' she grinned. Dean shot her a curious glance in the rear mirror.

'You are seriously screwed in the head Adena Cobalt.' He said gruffly.

Adena grinned- she'd been told that numerous times.

Finally, they pulled into a town, where they went to a café and over to a dark haired man wearing a light tan trenchcoat.

_What a pretty boy angel (!)_ Adena thought with a smirk as she sat next to Dean.

The man stared at her, a frown upon his face. Adena's equally blue eyes widened- did this man... angel, know what she was-?

He turned his gaze to the brothers, and then said.

'The demons have been talking.'

Dean groaned. 'New flavour of pie im hoping?' the man frowned. 'What?' Dean sighed. 'Don't matter...'

But now Sam spoke. 'Cas- what are they talking about?'

The angel called Cas spoke. 'They are saying that Lucifer had a back up plan if he ever got captured-'he nodded at Sam, and then turned to Adena as she gasped aloud at Lucifer's name.

'Whats wrong?' Sam asked with a frown. 'Your face has gone white...' then his eyes widened. 'Hey-! Your not a demon are you?'

Adena scowled. 'I am not a freaking demon thank you very much!'

'_But you are something.' _

The trio turned to Cas, who was staring intently at Adena. 'Cas- she's too young for you.' Dean snorted. Sam scowled at him, and then looked at Cas. 'What are you talking about?' he asked curiously.

Cas was still staring at Adena intently. 'Shes something different... not completely human.'

Adena stood up, backing away.

Sam and Dean got up and ran after her as she ran out of the café.

'Get of me!' Adena yelled as Sam grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, pinning her there until Dean and Cas arrived.

'What are you?' Sam growled in her ear. Adena closed her eyes, and then somehow vanished out of Sams grip. They glared at her. She backed away, eyes wide in fear- they'd hunt her down if they knew...

Sam frowned- she was afraid, trying to run away.

Something different indeed.

'What are you?' Sam asked again, but much more calmer. Adena didn't speak for a moment, and then sighed.

Maybe these guys could help her...

She met their eyes.

'Im the daughter of Lucifer.'

The silence that followed was so intense, you could almost hear the shock ping into the brother's heads.

Everything was gonna change now- but for better of worse?

**Here we are- next chapter! Well... her secrets out! How will the boys react to the fact that Lucifer has a kid? Well... Deans not exactly gonna clap his hands lmao! And im betting Cas will want to "smite" her lmao! Next chapter up soon! X Nic**


	8. Unknown

'Lu-? What the hell?' Dean yelled, going up to Adena himself and glaring at her.

She sighed. 'I don't know myself- it started out as weird dreams, then I found out I could do things...'

Sam frowned. 'What kind of things?' Adena rolled her eyes.

'Hurt people if I got angry- that kind of thing.' She answered quietly.

The boys groaned, but didn't let her go.

'Say you are Lucifer's kid- who the hell lost their mind to do the devil?' Dean growled. Adena growled too. 'Oi! That's my mom your talking about!' she snarled.

The boys froze in shock.

'Your moms... human-?' Sam asked, voice etched with both shock and surprise. Adena nodded. 'Yes.'

Dean let out a low whistle. 'She must be outta her mind...' he commented with a snigger- but Sam scowled.

'Lucifer would never, ever touch a human woman- why did he go for your mother?'

Adena shook her head.

'I don't know.'

Dean put a hand on his brothers shoulder, making him let Adena go. 'Easy tiger.' He smirked, then looked back to Adena.

'Can you take us to your mom? We need to talk to her... urgently.'

She shrugged, her eyes on Cas. Wide with fear in case he decided she was dangerous.

'Yes.' She nodded, and then grabbed the boys shirts, making them vanish along with her.

'_Adena Cobalt where the hell have you been?'_

Adena rolled her eyes- just her luck that her mother would be on the warpath.

But she froze when she saw the Winchester brothers- strangely, Cas hadn't followed them.

'Who are you two?' Leah asked, folding her arms, eyes narrowed.

Dean held out his hand. 'Hi I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam.' Leah frowned, then took it just as Dean added. 'Are you Lucifer's bitch then?'

Leah froze, her eyes widening. 'Wh-? What-?' she just gasped, letting go of his hand abruptly.

Sam scowled at his brother- must he be so harsh?

'What my brother meant to say; are you Adena's mother?' he apologized. Leah stared for a moment, eyes widening in fear, but nodded. 'Yes.' She answered timidly.

Sam sighed. 'Adena told us her secret if you like.' Leah turned to her daughter with a growl.

'You told _them?' _she yelled- Adena scowled. 'They can help!' she replied curtly, folding her arms in defiance. Leah smirked 'No one can help.' She snarled under her breath.

Sam frowned. 'Why do you say that?'

Leah stared at the brothers- they didn't seem... creepy or anything- although, that Dean was a right dick. Lucifer's bitch... she wanted to kill him at that moment to be quite frank.

She sighed in defeat. 'Fine- come in...' she opened the door, and the boys, herself and Adena walked in.

**Whay! Next update! Well- the devils outta the bag now lmao! Sam and Dean know Lucifer has a child-? And now Leah's going to tell them her story- the bit's that Adena never saw, and what the whole "17 years deal" is about. Next update soon! X Nic**


	9. Dark Story

Leah sat down opposite the boys, her daughter sat cross legged on the floor- this was also the first time she'd heard what actually happened.

She sighed.

'I was twenty one when it happened. I was on a trip with friends; we were staying in a house one of them owned. It was midday, and then the church suddenly erupted into flames.' She sighed, and then continued. 'There was panicked yells of the devil burning the church down. We all laughed- thinking it was a joke, and that one of the candles had simply fallen over, causing the curtains to go up in flames...'

Her eyes grew sombre. 'But the fire spread too quickly to be normal- soon; we were fighting to just get out of the house as it too set alight.' There were tears in her eyes now.

'My friends got trapped in the bedroom upstairs... and I was trapped in the kitchen, the flames blocked all the doors and windows...'

Her eyes grew wide and fearful- Adena knew why; she'd dreamt this part.

The man in the fire.

Leah sighed. 'He came through the flames as if they weren't there... straight for me.'

Dean frowned. 'But h-?' Sam elbowed him in the ribs to get him to shut up as Leah spoke again.

'He just stared, and then asked if I wanted to be saved.' Her eyes were becoming unfocused. 'I was terrified. Not only was the house coming down, but there was this man telling me he could save me if I swore.'

Sam frowned. 'Swear what?' Leah turned to him. 'To obey when the time came.' They listened in silence as she continued.

'He just touched me, and we vanished to a hill overlooking the town. He told me that he would collect my fee or whatever in seventeen years.' Dean scowled. 'What was the fee thing?'

Everyone looked at Adena.

'Her-?' Dean just said quietly, and then Leah spoke. 'I didn't know what the fee was then, but when I asked who he was... and he said Lucifer, I knew he wasn't lying.' Her face went white. 'I asked again what he wanted, but he just smirked and said "My child" I thought he was joking, but then everything went dark...'

she grimaced now. 'I suppose that's when... you know...' everyone groaned, and then she continued. 'I woke up the next morning in my own house, my own bed, thinking it had been all a dream.'

She sighed. 'Then I found out I was having a kid... I already had one year old Warren, and I knew I couldn't have anymore kids due to complications. So it was an utter shock when I found out.' She grimaced. 'Then I remembered Lucifer, and realized. When Addy was born, we didn't name her for a start. Then in one of my dreams, Lucifer came to me and told me to name her Adena...' she shrugged. 'I looked it up- it's an old word for "child of hell"'

Adena flinched. 'You never told me that! In fact... you never told me any of this!'

Leah sighed. 'I didn't want you to get hurt...' Adena scowled. 'Were you ever going to tell me that you screwed the devil?'

The silence was enough to answer Adena's sudden outburst.

She smirked. 'Just as I thought-' she got up and stomped her way up the stairs, collapsing on her bed, closing the door and locking it with her mind.

But everything would change that night...

**Ooh- getting a bit darker now with Leah telling the story. I have a feeling Lucifer's gonna be back soon to see his daughter- whats gonna happen? Keep reading folks! Next up later! X Nic**


	10. He's coming back

Adena turned over in her sleep- it had been a while since she'd had a nightmare.

'_Hello?'_

Adena blinked at the darkness- where was she-?

'Hello Adena.'

Her eyes widened at the unfamiliar voice, then turned to see a man standing there staring at her with a slight arrogant grin.

She frowned. 'Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my dream?' the man fully grinned now; his brown-blonde hair was very nearly black in the shadows, his eyes a shadow sapphire.

'You already know who I am.' He just said, folding his arms. Adena frowned. 'Err-? No I don't.'

Then she realized those eyes looked familiar...

She gasped. 'Your Lucifer... aren't you-?'

He grinned. 'Very good.' Adena stared, eyes wide- this was her father-? She frowned now. 'Why the hell have I got a druggy looking dick as a dad? That is so not fair!'

Lucifer scowled now. 'Thank you (!) blame the vessel, not me.' Adena frowned. 'Vessel?' Lucifer sighed. 'Well I am an angel. To take on a form, angels have to possess a human that are strong enough to contain them.'

Adena growled. 'That's so sick!' Lucifer looked thoughtful. 'Hey- welcome to the family (!)' he smirked. Adena's growl was back as she said. 'I am not your family... and I don't want to be!'

Lucifer sighed. 'You misunderstand me- you think that I want to make you "work" for me, correct?' Adena stared, and then nodded slightly.

'Yes...' she said slowly. Lucifer sighed again, and then walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, making Adena flinch away. He rolled his eyes, and then said. 'I do not want to make you... it's your choice.'

Adena was confused.

'My- choice-?' she just frowned. Lucifer nodded, smirking a little. 'I wont force you... it'll be your choice; it'll always be your choice.' He shrugged. 'I'm not as evil as people make me out you know?'

Adena was still silent. Sure- she could just about get her head around the fact that her father was Lucifer- the devil... but joining him-?

'No.' she just said defiantly. Lucifer nodded. 'I wasn't expecting you to concede here and now- you don't trust me.'

Adena nodded vigorously, folding her own arms. 'Well daddy-o, you got that right.' Lucifer smirked. 'You called me dad.' Adena scowled and poked him in the chest. 'Don't get used to it freak!'

He grinned. 'I think I will.' Then the grin widened. 'I'll be seeing you for real soon- I promise you.'

Adena's eyes widened. 'Just how soon-?'

Lucifer started to fade, but Adena saw him grin and say.

'Very soon.'

Adena woke up with a scream, her eyes wide, and a cold sweat down her back.

Her mother pushed at the door, but found it locked. 'Addy?' she yelled. When there was no answer, she heard a "stand back"

'Wait!' she yelled, saving the door being kicked down. She got up and opened it to face her mother and the Winchester's.

They all stared in surprise at Adena's scared expression. She met each ones eyes in turn, then said the three words that would change her life forever.

'He's coming back...'

**Well... things are really gonna hot up now! Just how is Lucy gonna get back-? Maybe it's to do with Adena? Well... this isn't going to be nice for them all- let the chaos etc commence! X Nic**


	11. Trust Issues

Dean frowned. 'Who-?' then understood. 'Lucifer?' he just said. Adena nodded, sitting back down on her bed.

'Yes...' she said weakly.

Dean surprised them all by chuckling.

'What the hell can be so funny about this?' Adena demanded, getting up and glaring at him. He put his hand up. 'Hey-! I was just thinking about the fact that he's locked up in his little hell-hole.'

Adena frowned. 'I didn't know that.' Sam spoke now. 'He's still in there- only we have they keys to his cage.'

Adena's eyes widened. 'So he can't... get out-?' she tentively asked. Sam and Dean nodded. Dean smirked and said. 'He can stay as hells bitch for as long as he wants.'

Adena laughed lightly at that.

'Night Addy.' He mom sighed, closing the door and going back downstairs with the Winchesters, who she's made stay the night, as they were miles from a motel.

But Adena's sleep wasn't going to last much longer

'_Umm... Miss-?'_

Adena shot up in bed, making the light blare on to reveal-

'You're that freaking Ryan?' she growled, getting up and slamming him into the wall by her throat. He scowled.

'Hey-!' he protested.

Adena wasn't in the mood.

'What the hell do you freaking demons want with me! I already told Daddy-o I didn't want to join...' her face became a snarl. 'And he told me it was my choice! So get lost!'

She let him go and turned away, when she looked back, she was half expecting him to be gone...

But he hadn't. He just stood there, a frown upon his face.

'Look- I'm not here to hurt you or whatever. I'm not part of Lucifer's plans.' He met her eyes with his own, dark blue ones now they weren't black.

'I promise.'

Adena frowned, for the demon looked sincere.

But then again...

'How can I trust you?' she snarled. Ryan sighed and shrugged. 'I don't know. How can you?' Adena stared, and then smirked.

'Oh we'll find out whether or not you're telling the truth...'

Adena raised a hand at him, then his eyes widened. 'What are you doing-?' he said, then started coughing. Adena grinned. 'Right- truth time; if you're telling the truth, your dipshit self stays put. Lie...' she grinned and closed her hand. Ryan's eyes widened in pain.

'Say bye bye earth, and hello hell.' She finished with a grin.

Ryan continued coughing, black smoke trying to escape from within him. 'Im telling... the truth!' he forced out, making Adena frown- she could feel it.

He really was telling the truth.

She lowered her hand, making him nearly fall forwards. 'Happy now?' he said, rubbing his throat. She rolled her eyes. 'For now. 'She just said.

Ryan sighed. 'I'm just here to warn you... and offer to help.'

Adena folded her arms and scowled.

'What kind of help?'

**A/N; Next chapter! Well... it's the return of Ryan, the demon from the alleyway. He wants to help-? Hmm... can Adena trust him or not? Find out next chapter! X Nic**


	12. Where my heart truly lies

Ryan sighed. 'I may not be on Lucifer's inner circle or whatever... but I hear things.'

Adena frowned, folding her arms. 'What kind of things?' she asked. Ryan sighed yet again. 'About how he's coming back.'

Adena's eyes widened. 'What do I do?' she very nearly begged. Ryan just said. 'That's why I came- I can help you.'

Adena frowned. 'Help-? How?' she just said. Ryan stood up and faced her. 'If you come with me... I can keep you safe. Lucifer and the other demons will never find you.'

Adena stared into his sincere face. 'You really... mean that-?' she just said, eyes wide. He nodded.

'Hey- just because you're the daughter of Lucifer, it doesn't mean I have to let you obey daddy's orders.' He grinned. Adena smiled, and then shocked Ryan as she suddenly hugged him briefly.

'Thank you.' She said with a smile. He patted her back, not knowing what to do.

'Err... your welcome-?' he just said with a half hearted smile.

He was actually feeling a smidgeon sorry for lying to her about everything- of course he knew about Lucifer's plans- he was one of the inner circle. The one who was stationed around Leah Cobalt while her daughter... hers and Lucifer's daughter... grew up. He'd seen everything- her first words, steps... even first day at school.

He was that shadow she was always afraid of.

Only now had he been called into action- as soon as Adena hit seventeen, it triggered a chain reaction that let him walk upon the earth once more.

Although, most of him was still in hell- only his "spirit" was here. His body of sorts still in hell as well.

It was up to him, Ryan, to make Adena open the gate and fulfil the deal he made with her mother seventeen years ago.

These were the things he couldn't tell Adena.

She spoke now, pulling Ryan out of his stupor.

'Where do we go? When do we leave?' she asked, eyes wide. Ryan sighed. 'We'll wait a few more days- the weekend... then we'll leave. Ok?'

Adena nodded. 'That's fine by me...' then she frowned. 'What about mom? Will she be ok?'

Ryan froze for a second- he knew that Lucifer wanted her as soon as he had chance.

Who knows what for-?

He nodded, and quickly lied. 'Oh yeah! She'll be fine.' Adena smiled. 'Thank you again.'

He nodded again, and then said. 'I'll meet you here at midnight Sunday? That ok?'

Adena nodded. 'That's fine. See you then.'

Ryan grinned and vanished.

Lucifer's plan was working.

**A/N: Ahh, short little chapter about the demon Ryan- looks like he isn't as nice as Adena thinks... oh no! He's really following Lucifer's orders- what will happen to Addy in these plans? Lucifer obviously never had any intention of letting his daughter hold free will. Shame :( next chapter up soon! Reviews much loved X Nic**


	13. Oncoming Storm

That Sunday night, Adena waited in her room for Ryan, her face set.

She would join him... he could help.

'_Ready for the off?'_

Adena jumped as Ryan's voice sounded behind her. She nodded. 'Yup. Where are we going?'

Ryan sighed, his eyes dark. 'Were gonna train you up- so you can fend for yourself.'

Adena stared. 'Train me up-? What do you mean-?'

Ryan sighed. 'Demons much, much worse than me will find you and drag you to your father.'

Adena's eyes widened. 'Lucifer-?' Ryan nodded. 'This will protect you.'

Adena looked down, unsure. Then-

'Yes. Ok. I'll come.'

Ryan grinned. 'Good! I'm glad to hear,' Adena looked sad. 'I can't tell my mom or the Winchesters?'

Ryan shook his head. 'No. no one can know where you've gone.' She sighed in defeat.

'Ok...'

Ryan nodded. 'Can you do one last thing? The Winchesters have something very dear to me- four rings, its likely they'll be stuck together... could you get them?'

Adena nodded. 'Duh yeah!' she vanished, and reappeared with it in the middle of her hand.

'Here-' she said, giving it to Ryan, who grinned and said. 'Good girl!' then sighed. 'Ready now?'

She nodded.

With one last sad look, Adena and Ryan vanished.

And began a chain reaction that would bring about the return of her father.

_The next morning..._

'Addy-? _Addy!'_

Sam and Dean ran upstairs' at the sound of Leah's panicked yell- it was lucky her husband and eldest son were out camping.

'Where's the fire?' Dean frowned, entering Adena's room to find Leah sat on the bed, tears in her eyes.

'She's gone.' She just sobbed, holding up a letter.

Dean frowned and took it. Then his eyes widened.

"Sorry Sam, Dean- I took these ring things as well- I was told I needed them."

'Holy-!' Dean exclaimed, dropping the note and running down to the Impala, opening the boot to find-

'The rings are gone.' He said grimly as he walked back into the room.

Sam froze. 'The rings-? Not-!'

Dean nodded. 'The keys to Daddy Lucy's cage.'

Leah gasped. 'She's gonna let him out-?' Dean frowned at the note, then realized.

'She was tricked! She thinks that these freaking demons are helping her!'

Sam's eyes widened. 'We've got to find her... before-'

Dean nodded grimly.

'If she lets Lucifer out...'

No one had the words to answer.

_Two moths later_

'Still hungry?' Ryan asked with a grin. I grinned, staring at the demon I'd just killed.

Ok, so they tasted pretty good, and my powers were getting stringer with every single passing day.

I was stronger than any demon I'd ever met... and probably would ever meet.

Ryan grinned again- in our two months together, we were just a fraction more than just friends- but definitely not going out.

I just couldn't be assed with demons.

Although I could tell he wished it... he'd better watch it, or I'd end up eating him if he pissed me off.

I yawned- it had been two months since I left. And Ryan had fulfilled his promise- he and these other demons- I think one of them was called Lilith, taught me things in this dark place for a month.

They said it was hell.

Anyway, this demon... whatever, Lilith- the one with the creepy white eyes anyway, taught me things- she said I was special and that she'd been waiting for the day she could teach Lucifer's child.

Then she told me that she was the first demon- the very first.

Ok, that kinda shocked me- she was ancient, but she always spoke as if she had been raised the modern day way.

_Freaky demons._

At least she was fun!

Then I returned from "hell" With Ryan.

Yeah right...

He told me that training was complete. I froze.

'Training-? What training?'

Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Its time I told you the truth... I'm working for Lucifer.'

I stared, then snarled and sent him flying back into the wall.

'You what?' she roared, temper flaring.

Ryan sighed. 'Your dad ordered me- us to train you up.' He met her eyes.

'He wants to meet you- for real.'

I gasped. 'No! He'll kill me!'

Ryan frowned. 'Kill you? You're his kid! He doesn't want to hurt you idiot!' I scowled. 'Then why does he want me?'

Ryan sighed. 'Maybe you should ask him-' he held out the rings. I realized.

'The rings are the key-?'

Ryan nodded. I took them from him slowly, staring at them.

Maybe meeting daddy wouldn't be too bad-? After all- I was strong. If it came to a fight... I'd give him a run for his money.

The rings hit the floor.

**A/N: Ok! Next chappie! Things are realllyyy gonna start getting interesting when Lucifer returns next chapter and meets his daughter. Sparks will fly, towns will burn. Keep reading folks! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	14. Lucifer Rising2

Adena followed Ryan across the country.

'Why are we here? I thought we were letting Daddy-o out?' She frowned. Ryan sighed, stopping to face her.

'Where the Devil goes down, it's the best place to release him.' Ryan said, eyes dark.

Adena realized.

'This is where the Winchester's trapped him?' She frowned, following him to a cemetery- Stull... she'd heard of it before.

Of course; there had been an explosion a few months back.

'Oh. This was the battlefield wasn't it?' She asked Ryan. He nodded.

'Very good- your learning.' Adena stopped dead. 'Whats that supposed to mean?' she almost growled, rounding on him. Ryan put his hands up.

'Hey-! Calm down!' He just hurriedly said- he knew how prone to exploding Adena was.

Just like her father.

Adena sighed. 'Fine.' she said curtly, pushing past and entering the cemetery with Ryan trailing behind.

'So what do we do?' she smirked. 'Sing Dance with the Devil?' Ryan laughed, but shook his head.

'Nope- you can try.. but you won't get very far without these-'

He. was holding out the quartet of rings, which she slowly took from him.

'These- What do I do?' She frowned.

Ryan sighed, then handed her a sheaf of paper which had strange markings on. 'What the hell-?' she frowned. Ryan sighed yet again.

'Just throw the rings on the floor and read it aloud.' He smiled.

Adena scowled. 'I can't even read it! What language is this anyway?' she demanded. Ryan answered with.

'Its very old Enochian- the language of angels'

Adena frowned. 'Angels-? Oh...' she realized. 'Lucy-Lou was an archangel before he fell' Ryan nodded. 'Correct.'

Adena stared at the lettering- it was like words were forming.

She chucked the rings upon the ground, words forming at her lips.

Ryan watched in silence as the ritual was completed, and the gate started to open.

Adena watched too, her eyes narrowed. Suddenly, as the rest of the gate fell away, and the bright white light exploded from within, she felt a searing pain in her head. 'Argh!' she yelled, falling to her knees.

Just before she blacked out, she saw a shadow in the light...

The shadow of a man.

When Adena woke up, she found herself alone and laid out on a bed; the room was dark.

_'I'd say this conversation is long overdue. Wouldn't you?'_

She sat up with a gasp, staring dead ahead- there was someone standing, looking out the window with his back to her.

'Who the hell are you?' she snarled, but she had a good idea at who it was.

After all; she'd just let him out.

Lucifer turned to his daughter, eyes unfathomable.

'Adena.' He just said, half his face in shadow. But, in spite of everything else, Adena wondered.

'How did you get back that vessel?'

Lucifer looked down at himself, putting his hands in his pockets, a slight smirk upon his face.

'Nick here said yes to the devil- that earns you a one way ticket to Hell.' He shrugged. 'All I did was drag him out, torture him a little and hey presto- a vessel... for now until I get my proper one back.'

Adena stared, eyes narrowed.

Lucifer sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

'We need to talk.' Was all he said.

* * *

**Well... things are hotting up now! Lucifers out, and Addys with him. Whats gonna happen- will Addy join him-? Read on and find out:) thsnks for the 1000+ hits:D X Nic**


	15. Breakeven

Adena stared at her father, her eyes still narrowed.

'Talk about what?' she asked, completely unfazed at whose company she was in. _Hell _she thought. _My daddy is the devil! _

Lucifer tilted his head slightly, surveying the girl before him. 'I've heard you've been an admirable student for Lilith.' he just said. Adena suddenly noticed the two demons stood near the door.

She smirked, and they exploded with red-orange light, then fell to the floor.

Lucifer watched in silence, then went. 'Hmm... crude, but very effective.'

Adena raised an eyebrow.

'Oh yeah-? Lets see you do better then.' She smirked. Lucifer smirked too.

'What a bloodthirsty girl you are.' He almost laughed, but his eyes were fixed upon her- she was more powerful than he thought.

Then he saw the demon appear next to Adena. He scowled.

'How dare you just come in uninvited-' he snaled, raising a hand.

'Oi-!' Adena yelled, flinging an arm out, causing Lucifer to smash into the wall behind him. He got up with a scowl, and Adena spoke.

'Nu huh- not this demon.' She said, folding her arms. Lucifer scowled.

'Why.' he just said, and it wasn't a question. Adena sighed.

'Ryans the one to get me here in the first place...' she shrugged. 'What can I say; I've grown a smidgeon attached.'

Lucifer laughed. 'You can't trust anyone- especially demons.' He snapped his fingers, and Ryan vanished.

Adena started, but Lucifer butted in.

'No. He's not dead.' he just said, turning to the window again.

'And now that reminds me-' he turned to Adena, eyes narrow.

'Can I trust you?'

Adena laughed, folding her arms. 'Wrong "Daddy" Can I trust you?'

Lucifer smiled slightly. 'Now thats a very good question- can you?' he asked.

Adena didn't know how to answer that, but instead, said;

'Why would I let demons teach me how to control my powers?' she laughed. 'Why did I let Lilith teach me? The first demon you dick!'

Lucifer scowled. 'You watch your tone with me.' Adena smirked.

'Ooh (!) I'm scared (!)' she jested. Lucifers scowl deepened; had she been anyone else, he'd would've blown them to oblivion by now.

Shame...

'Fine. But how can I trust you?' He said, eyes narrow

Then an idea struck him

'You want me to trust you-?' Lucifer folded his arms.

'Then I want you to prove yourself and do something for me- you see; Nick here isn't my true vessel...' He grinned. 'Sam Winchester is.'

Adena's eyes widened, prompting Lucifer to say.

'Oh- so you know them?' Adena nodded, not understanding what he wanted her to do.

Lucifer just said.

'Bring me Sam Winchester, and we'll call it quits.'

Adena just stared, then sighed in defeat.

'Ok.'

* * *

**Hell! What is Addy doing-? Has she lost her mind-? well... things are gonna get interesting now! Next update very soon! X Nic**


	16. Devil In Disguise

'So I just bring the Winchesters here?'

Lucifer nodded. 'Well, just Sammy really...' he smirked. 'But Deans welcome to come too.' Adena rolled her eyes.

'Whatever "daddy"'

Lucifer smirked. 'That actually sounds pretty good.' then he grinned.

'I think I'll pay your mother a visit...' he grinned.

'I bet she's missed me.'

* * *

Leah turned over in her sleep, frowning slightly.

It had been months since she'd seen her daughter Adena. She sighed and opened her eyes, glancing at the photo of her and the family...

It had also been months since her husband Riley, and eldest son Warren had died- murdered by demons.

She turned over and nearly screamed, leaping away from the bed.

Lucifer smirked slightly. 'Hey honey I'm home.' he just said. Leah backed away into the wall; it had been nearly eighteen years.

But she recoginzed those eyes... the eyes of the devil.

'No... I'm dreaming.' she muttered, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she flinched away at how close Lucifer was.

'Miss me?' he asked, cocking his head to one side.

Leah was terrified.

'Leave me alone!' she very nearly begged. Lucifer sighed and put a hand on her shaking shoulder.

'Your not dreaming- everything you see here is true.' he smirked, then snapped his fingers.

Adena appeared and crashed to the floor.

Leah nearly screamed. 'What have you done to her?' she demanded, shrugging him off and running over to her daughter.

Lucifer shrugged. She outlived her purpose-'

He vanished.

'Addy?' Leah gasped, trying to wake her daughter up.

She opened a bleary eye. 'Huh-? her eyes fully opened.

'Mom-?'

Leah had tears in her eyes as she hugged Adena...

Who was smirking over her shoulder.

Adena was sat on the sofa, a duvet around her, cup of hot chocolate in hand.

'He's horrible!' she "sobbed" her mom had done exactly as Addy was hoping-

Rang the Winchesters to get over.

It wouldn't be long.

Adena sniffed. 'And is it really true about-?' she glanced at the photos. Leah nodded, wiping tears away.

Of course Addy knew about that! She had been the one to kill them for gods sake! Fakes... imposters that weren't true family.

They had it coming.

Not that Leah needed to know of course.

'Are the Winchesters coming?' Addy asked, wide eyed. Leah nodded.

'Their coming over as soon as possible.'

Adena nodded, pretending to look blank- she wasn't exactly fond of her mom anymore. Why did you even need moms? They were useless baggage.

Ryan had showed her that.

Around midday, they arrived.

And the trap was set.

'Addy!' Sam said, hugging her, Dean following him in. As Sam hugged her, Adena felt a pang of hunger- she could sense that Sam had demon blood in his veins. Only a single, tiny drop...

But it was making her starving hungry.

She needed to eat- and soon.

Adena faked a weary sigh.

'Lucifer... he- he's out!' She sniffed, the tears adding to the disguise.

Sam and Dean gasped.

'Hes-? Sam started, but Dean finnished. 'Out-?' Addy nodded. 'He made me do things... kill people...' Leah sighed and pulled Adena into her arms.

'There, there- its ok.'

Adena rolled her eyes, everyone else oblivious. She glanced up at the clock.

Only an hour until Lucifer arrived...

And she had to keep Sam here, no matter what.

It was the only way Lucifer would trust her...

* * *

**Well... Addys gone well and truely dark side now! She killed her own brother and father-? Well... half brother and stepfather, but still! Ryan really got into her and dug under Addys skin. Lets hope she has a change of heart when she realizes just how evil Luci is... somehow I doubt it. But what about Sam? Hes in a trap and he doesnt even know it! **

**Next chapters gonna be explosive when Lucifer comes! Reviews loved X Nic**


	17. Truth and Lies

Sam was feeling uneasy for some reason. He didn't know why, but something was gonna happen.

He glanced at Adena, then realized.

'So Addy- what happened while you were with Lucifer? Hugs and kisses?' he said, eyebrow raised. Dean was frowning, and then hissed at his brother. 'You can't just say that!'

Sam smirked. 'Oh I don't think she's told us everything.'

Dean looked at Adena, who was staring up at the pair with scared eyes.

_Yeah right_

Sam dragged Dean out of the room, and then turned to him.

'Why would Lucifer want a kid?' He just said, making Dean frown. 'Playing happy families im hoping?' he replied.

Sam shook his head. 'He needs her for something...' then his eyes widened. 'Oh no...' he breathed, then ran back into the living room, to find Adena standing in the middle, arms folded.

'You know? If you two were any slower, it would already be next year!' She laughed.

Sam shook his head. 'Don't you see whats happened? He's twisted you!' Adena rolled her eyes. 'Rah, rah, rah! Shut _up!_ Hell! Why daddy-o would want you as a vessel, I do not know!'

The truth of why Adena had returned suddenly hit them like a slap in the face.

'Me-?' Sam just said. Adena nodded. 'Yes Sammy- you. You're my ticket to Luci finally trusting _me._'

Dean laughed. 'Its not gonna happen sweetheart- we beat the devil once-'

'_-But you wont beat him twice.'_

Sam and Dean spun around to face him- the devil himself.

'Holy shit-!' Dean exclaimed, making Lucifer scowl, then he smiled at Sam. 'Hello there Sammy- long time no see.'

Dean turned to Adena and snarled. 'Like father like daughter eh? Why the hell did we trust you-!' He never got it all out, as he went flying backwards into the wall.

Adena sighed. 'I may not be able to kill Sammy, but I will sure as hell kill you if you make me.' She grinned, then raised a finger to her lips.

'So shush.'

Dean glared, and then looked up at Sam. 'If you say "yes" I'll-!'

'Ermm...' Lucifer mused, making the attention fix on him again. 'Have you forgotten-?' The smirk returned.

'You already said yes to me.'

Sam's eyes widened, and he backed off. 'No! I say no!' he yelled. Lucifer sighed, looked down for a second, then the smile returned.

'Too late.'

Suddenly, as Sam was seriously considering running- despite both Lucifer and... Adena, being very capable of stopping him.

He and Dean vanished.

Adena blinked in surprise as the pair before her suddenly vanished.

Lucifer snarled in fury. 'No!' he growled. 'Not this time!' he vanished.

Adena frowned, and then vanished after him.

'What happened?' Adena demanded as she caught up with him venting his rage out on a town nearby.

'Oi!' she yelled, the inferno peaking due to her own rage adding to the atmosphere. Lucifer turned.

'Castiel.' Was all he snarled.

Sam and Dean coughed.

'_-Are you two ok?'_

They looked up to se Castiel standing over them, his eyes had a sense of anger to them.

'Cas-?' Dean said, getting up. He sighed, and then looked down at Sam. 'We heard that Lucifer's daughter raised her father- we've been fighting to tell you, but the demon hordes have been bigger than ever.'

Dean nearly choked. 'Adena raised Lucifer? Why-?'

Castiel sighed. 'We trapped one of his closest demons...' he met Dean's eyes. 'And the one that trained Adena the forbidden ways. He won't talk, but...'

Sam growled. 'Then she isn't doing this of her own accord-?' the snarl returned. 'She was tricked by this demon?' Sam went up to Cas.

'Take me to this freaking demon- I'll get him to talk.'

Dean sighed. 'Who's this demon anyway? Anyone we know?'

Castiel shook his head. 'No. but we know his name is Ryan.' Dean nodded, and then turned to Sam.

'Let's get this son of a bitch talking, and then put darling daddy back in his hell hole!'

Sam sighed and nodded, then turned to Cas and asked quietly. 'Can Adena saved?'

Castiel looked down for a second, sighed, and then answered.

'It's not impossible... but its also very unlikely.'

Sam sighed. 'So in other words, it's not too late-?' he turned to his brother. 'We've gotta save her. It's not her fault!'

Dean sighed too.

'For once Sammy, I agree.'

The hunt/rescue mission began...

* * *

**Well... not too many chapters left now! What will happen? Cas and the others have trapped Ryan, the demon responsible for nearly everything. Let's hope they get something out of him that will help save Addy! Oh! And I can confirm there will be a second story after this one ends! Woop! But first (sneak peak) the next "Help!" instalment(s) **_**Help! My daddy's boss of Heaven!**_** And **_**Help! My daddy wears a trenchcoat!**_** Details of these stories are currently in my profile. Next chapter up later! X Nic**


	18. Destiny

Sam and Dean arrived at the abandoned building with Cas to see a demon bound in chains upon a devils trap.

He glared up at them as they approached, his eyes foreboding.

'Well, well... the Winchesters.' the demon called Ryan said, his black eyes glinting, his midnight hair shrouding his face.

Dean growled. 'Cut the crap! What does Luci Lou want with Adena?'

Ryan didn't speak, making Dean snarl and stomp over so he could yell in the demons face. 'Freaking tell me!'

Ryan raised an eyebrow. 'Jeez- you didn't have to yell so loud.'

Dean nearly hit him, but Sam pulled him away.

'Look-' Sam said, his eyes narrowing . 'If you don't tell us-'

But Ryan started laughing.'Or what-? You'll kill me? But how will you find your precious Addy then?'

Sam growled and turned to the others.

'He knows whats going on...' he snarled. Dean nodded. 'But how do we get it out of him?'

Ryan groaned. 'Jeez! Do you really think I came all this way just so you could kill me?' The others turned to him, frowns upon their faces.

'What are you talking about?' Castiel said, eyes suspicious. Ryan sighed.

'Look- I've watched Addy grow up ever since she was born- I was the one assigned to protect her...' he sighed again.

'Lucifer's gonna kill her.'

* * *

Adena stood with her arms folded facing her father in the remains of the charred town.

'What now?' she asked, wiping a bit of ash of her sleeve. Lucifer didn't turn, but merely said.

'We revert to plan B.'

Adena frowned. 'Plan B-? Whats that?'

Lucfier turned now, grinning.

'You.'

Dean shook his head.

'What! Why would he do that after all the crap he's gone through just to get her?' he demanded, grabbing the front of demons jacket and very nearly shaking him.

Ryan growled. 'Let me go!'

'Dean-' Sam said, pulling his brother off. Dean just snarled at the demon.

Lying bastard...

Ryan sighed. 'Well- not kill her- sacrifice her to open something.'

Sam frowned. 'Open what?'

Ryan sighed again.

'All the gates between Hell and Earth... '

* * *

'Me-? What-?' Adena frowned.

Lucifer sighed. 'I always said it would be your choice- your actions... and now I'm asking for your help.'

Adena's frown deepened. 'On what?' she asked suspiciously. Lucifer sighed, then walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

'Do you swear you'll help?' he asked, eyes fixed upon hers.

Adena frowned. 'Help on what?'

Lucifer sighed and removed his hand.

'I thought you trusted me.' he sighed.

Adena scowled. 'I do!' Lucifer cocked his head.

'Then why don't you now?'

Adena growled.

'Fine! I swear!'

Lucifer just smiled...

But it was more like a smirk.

* * *

**Oh crap... now we know why Luci wanted a kid in the first place! He needed her to literally unleash Hell upon Earth opening all the gates, and now shes said yes-? Stupid girl! Lets hope the guys get there in time! Final few chapters now! X Nic**


	19. Betrayed

'All the ga-? Oh my _crap! Please say you are kiddng!_' Dean very nearly yelled.

Ryan sighed. 'I wish I was... Lucifer thinks that if all the demons are released, then very nearly all of Heaven will be down fighting them; leaving his path clear into heaven.'

Sam frowned. 'But-? I thought he wanted to destroy humanity-? Not become the new God-?'

Ryan sighed yet again. 'Don't you remember the original stories-? That the devil would take over Heaven?' He shook his head.

'He's gonna destroy both from within- he's not relying on just rushing in trying to get his vessel... it's quiet, secretive.' He shrugged.

'I doubt anyone in Heaven except for the Archangels know that he's back.'

Dean groaned. 'So no big brother showdown-? Just Lucy the Super Sleuth-?'

Sam snorted. 'Even he won't convince Adena to die for that cause.'

They saw Ryans sad expression.

'He-? He hasn't... has he-?' Dean nearly choked.

Ryan nodded. 'Shes agreed... but she doesn't exactly know what shes agreed to...'

The brothers and Castiel were surprised to see tears in his eyes- demons could cry-?

'She can't die! I've watched her grow up...' he looked up.

'I love her.'

* * *

Adena stood in front of her father as he daubed strange sigils on her with demon blood- face, arms, legs... everywhere.

'What are you doing-?' She frowned as he started doing one on her cheek.

He put a finger to his lips. 'In a moment.' he just said, carrying on.

Once he was done, Lucifer stood back. 'So you really want to know?' he asked. Addy frowned. 'Yeah- spill already.

Lucifer smiled, then put a hand on her cheek, careful not to smudge the markings.

'Your going to die.' he just said.

Sam and Dean drove in silence towards Michigan, where the main gate Lucifer was planning on opening, causing all the others to trigger open in the same instant, was.

Ryan was sat in the back, staring out the window. When the brothers were convinced he wasn't lying, the agreed that they would let him go if he told them where the gate was.

He did so, but insisted that he go with them-

For Adena.

'So what does daddy say about your little demonic crush?' Dean asked, eyebrow raised. Ryan shrugged. 'He doesn't know.'

Sam spoke now. 'Neither does Addy if I'm guessing correctly?'

Ryan sighed sadly. 'I wish..'

Adena gasped, backing away, causing Lucifers hand to fall away.

'What-?' she said, eyes wide with fear, yet narrowing at the same time in anger

Lucifer sighed. 'I over- exaggerated- what I meant to say, was; "It'll hurt."'

Adena raised an eyebrow. 'Then why should I do it?' Lucifer sighed. 'You swore you would.' Adena groaned.

'But I don't want to! I've changed my mind!'

Lucifer smirked. 'Oh, you can't change you mind now-'

Then he rammed the blade he had been hiding into her chest, making Adena yell out in pain.

'By the way- I missed out a few more words.' Lucifer smirked, pulling it back out.

'It'll hurt like Hell.' He just said as shse dropped to the floor. 'You lying bastard!' She yelled at him, reying to stop the bleeding.

Lucifer shrugged. 'I didn't lie once- you just put your trust in the wrong person...' He shrugged yet again.

'You should know better than to trust the Devil.'

Adena shook her head. 'But your my father!'

Lucifer crouched down and put a hand under Adena's chin' lifting her head up so his eyes could pierce hers.

'Your an abomination- my brothers were right in wanting to eradicate your kind.'

Addy felt numb.

Her father had betrayed her...

She looked up as he started to say something in a strange language, sliding the blade with her blood on into the strange monument that must have been the Gate.

She forced herself up-

He was gonna pay big time...

* * *

**Well... next chapter may well be the last of the first Lucifer kiddie fic:) Hope you all liked this totaly random idea that tured into a proper story. Next chapter up soon! The finales gonna be explosive- I promise ya all:) There will be a second story, as I mentioned before, but I won't be starting it just yet- maybe a few days. It will be added onto the end of this one- so keep watching this space:) X Nic **


	20. The Last Stand

Adena snarled, and Lucifer went flying backwards, smashing into the gate, making the blade fall out.

He got up, turning to her with a scowl.

'Come now- lets not fight.' He just said, folding his arms.,

Adena grinned. 'No... Lets-'

Lucifer snarled and blasted her himself- or tried to, their attacks collided in mid air, creating a dust cloud.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow as it cleared- Adena had vanished.

Then he smirked. 'You're going to have to do much better than that.' He laughed, turning around to face her; she was barely standing up, her eyes full of hate.

'Suck this Daddy-o-!' she growled, then rammed the blade which he's stabbed her with in his heart.

Lucifer sighed, making Adena's eyes widened as she backed off- the hilt was still sticking out. Then he just laughed-

'You can't kill the devil love.'

'_But you can trap his sorry ass back in Hell!'_

Lucifer frowned slightly, then laughed and turned around to see the Winchesters, and-

'Well, well... I never had you down as a traitor Ryan.' Lucifer just scowled.

Ryan laughed. 'Oh get a life you overgrown dick.'

Lucifer scowled, and then smirked at the brothers. 'And also the Chuckle Brothers? Seems like today's been like a family reunion.'

Sam laughed, making Lucifer's eyes narrow, then smirk.

'You do know I can just go into you right now... right this second?'

Adena suddenly made a sign with her hand at Dean- he understood and reached into his pocket...

Could it really be that simple-?

Sam shrugged, he and Lucifer oblivious to the silent exchange. 'You won't have time.'

Lucifer frowned. 'What are you babbling about now?'

'Dean now!' Adena suddenly yelled- Dean threw the key to her, then she grabbed Lucifer and vanished.

The trio left behind stared in silence for a moment, and then Sam said. 'What-? What just happened-?'

Dean sighed.

'Shes gonna whoop his ass back to Hell.'

* * *

They reappeared in Lawrence, Kansas...

And Lucifer knew why they were back to where the place he's first gone down-

'Bring it on!' he yelled at his daughter, spreading his arms out with a smirk. Adena scowled, a hand on her chest.

It was really hurting now... why wasn't it healing-?

She smirked, and then faked stumbling to her knees.

Lucifer just laughed, walked over to her and knelt next to her fallen figure.

'Your weak, Adena. Your no child of mine.'

Adena smiled to herself.

Oh was she really-?

The rings, which she had "conveniently dropped" were on the floor behind him.

'Game over.' She grinned, then yelled the incantation, making Lucifer's eyes widen a little as he realized.

He looked behind him as the hole opened, then laughed, turning back to Adena.

'Nice try, but the games not over until I say so-'

Adena raised an eyebrow. 'Oh really-?' she used the last of her powers to blast him backwards, catching him by surprise.

The gate closed behind him, and Adena really did fall.

* * *

With the help of Ryan, the trio arrived not too long after to find Adena lying still on the ground.

'Addy!' Dean yelled, and they ran over. They fell next to her and turned her over onto her back.

'Oh crap-!' Dean exclaimed as he saw the gaping, bloodied hole in her chest. Sam hurriedly felt her wrist for a pulse... but found nothing.

The truth hit him like a blow to the face.

'Sam?' Dean just said as he saw his expression. Sam shook his head, and Dean groaned.

'What-? No!' Ryan yelled, grabbing her wrist and feeling for himself- but there was nothing.

Adena was gone... really gone...

The trio stood before the pyre, a burning torch in Ryan's hand, which he threw on the pile, standing back with the brothers in silence.

Mourning in silence for the girl that saved them all.

Adena was dead...

Or was she-?

* * *

**Here ends Help! My Daddy is the Devil! Its been a loonngg and fun ride:) hope the finale met, or exceeded your expectations. Adena's dead:O or... is she? Its nearly 2,000 hits and 11 faves... could there be a story two-?**

**You never know;) X Nic**

**Keep watching this space for more news! And thanks to all who loved this story as much as I loved writing it.**

_**(Hey Luci... just a thought- your one shitty dad! Just thought you should know:P LMAO!)**_


	21. Story2! Footsteps Of The Father

_In The Footsteps Of The Father_

_Story 2 of the "Help! My Daddy is the Devil!" Series._

Adena watched the trio morn silently over the pyre that was "her" from the shadow of the trees.

Well... It was. Except the fact that you can't kill the Devil- much less his daughter.

She'd woken up in Hell, then remembered what happened.

How she'd been tricked.

She sat up, a hand on her forehead- she hurt.

Then the roaring started. She looked up; Adena knew what it was alright- her father, furious at being trapped again. His fury was both heard and felt all through Hell.

Adena grinned- he was more trapped than a hamster in a cage.

Which he was.

Adena stood up, staring around- she was alone. Not a demon, but no longer "human" in a sense.

She was in Hell, but still retained all her powers.

_'Addy?_'

Adena turned to see someone she wasn't too sure about now- Lilith.

Addy scowled at the demon. 'What do you want?' she very nearly growled. Liliths smoky white eyes widened.

'Why are you here-?' she asked. Adena scowled. 'Oh, didn't you know daddy dear was going to kill me?"

Lilith was genuinely shocked- Lucifer had never mentioned that fact!

'I - I didn't know.' She just said, folding her arms.

Adena smirked. 'Sure (!)' She snapped her fingers, and the demon vanished. Addy was furious, making the dark purple sky warp and swirl.

It was like Hell was attuned to her emotions while she was there.

Then she felt something, like a burning sensation. Addy frowned and vanished, knowing it would lead her to what was causing it.

She was slightly shocked to see the Winchester brothers and Ryan...

She wasn't too sure about him- he'd led her to believe all this crap... which led to Lucifer rising.

Adena watched Dean turn away and walk back to the Impala, Sam close behind. They glanced once more at the pyre, then Dean gunned the engine and they sped off.

Addy, however, was watching Ryan. He was... crying-? What the-?

Then she understood.

Adena turned away- she had things to do now she was back.

* * *

'Can't believe even Lucifer would kill his own child...' Sam was saying sadly as they sped down a highway in Michigan.

Dean chuckled. 'He won the "crap brother of the year" award, so it makes sense he would win the father one too.'

Sam rolled his eyes- Adena's death had been in a good few of their conversations.

_'Hey guys.'_

Dean yelled and slammed on the breaks.

'Crowley!' Sam yelled, turning in his seat to face the demon. Crowley was scowling. 'Well hello to you too Princess!'

The brothers were scowling now. 'What do you want?' Dean asked. Well, growled.

Crowley's scowl was still present as he said.

'I actually came to you pair of prats for help- and this is how you treat me?'

Sam raised an eyebrow, while Dean just said mockingly. 'Yes your Highness (!)'

Crowley scowled. 'Oh shut up! Well I'm kinda not anymore! Since some new dick decided to muscle in and kick me out!'

The brothers stared. 'Someone kicked you outta Hell?' Dean half laughed.

Crowley scowled, sitting back and folding his arms.

'Yes. Some freaking messed up bitch!'

The brothers looked at each other- someone kicked Crowley of his high horse-?

Something big was going on.

* * *

**Woohoo! Story two has kicked of with a bang! Adena's back, and somethings going on- Crowleys been kicked of his "King of Hell" throne. Hmm... looks like the boys have got their work cut out! Especially when they find out Addy is alive. Next update very soon! X Nic**


	22. Hasta La Vista Baby

Dean frowned, but a smirk was threatening to break free upon his face.

'Some chick beat the crap outTa you-? Now thats funny!'

Crowley scowled, opening the door to the Impala and getting out.

'Hell it's not!' He snarled. Sam sighed and followed his brother getting out.

'What was it? Another demon or something?' He asked as they stood facing each other. Crowley shrugged, eyes narrowed. 'How the heck to I know? This freaking chick busted in and literally kicked me out!' then he scowled. 'She freaking _ate _the demons that were acting as guard! Drank them as if she was a damn vampire!'

The boys stared- now that was news.

'Sure it wasn't-?' Dean started, but Crowley yelled. 'She said she was gonna freaking chow down on me too! I only just got out!'

Sam's eyes were wide. 'And it's not a demon-?' Crowley's eyes narrowed. 'How many times do I have to tell you numbskull?'

Sam put his hands up. 'Sorry I asked!' Crowley scowled, but said. 'I know where the bitch is gonna be tonight- I was wondering if you two pansies would mind catching this cow so I can go back?'

Dean blinked in surprise. 'So you can be useful after all?'

Crowley snarled.

Sam sighed. 'Fine! Wheres this girl gonna be?' Crowley just said. 'This warehouse in Delaware right next to the beach, midnight tonight.'

Dean frowned. 'Hang on! What warehouse? How will we know?'

Crowley growled. 'Your the hunters, figure it out yourself!'

He vanished.

Dean growled. 'Great! What now?' Sam sighed. 'I have a weird feeling we should take the Colt to this warehouse; this demon thing seems pretty...' he shrugged.

Dean sighed. 'Fine! But Delawares a few hours away? Will we even make it in time?'

Sam nodded. 'We should do, yeah.'

* * *

A few hours later, the boys arrived in Delaware. After a little while searching, they found a warehouse with a few demons guarding the double doors. The boys came up with a plan- take out the demons and sneak in.

After gearing up, and the Colt inside Deans beaten leather jacket, and the demon killing knife in Sam's hand.

Together, they snuck up to the demons, when Dean was behind one, he tapped it on the shoulder, it turned, and Dean grinned. 'Hey sexy, fancy a drink later?'

The demon in front of Sam snarled and started forwards, but he just rammed the blade in, silencing it instantly. He threw the knife to Dean, who did the same before the demon had chance to attack.

Dean sighed, wiping the blade on the demons coat. 'Man I'm getting too old for this.' Sam snorted. 'Come on Sunshine, lets go find a wheelchair for you.'

Dean scowled as Sam opened the door as quiet as he could, but it still creaked like it was the set for a horror movie.

Inside, they found no more demons, which surprised them- surely, if there was a new boss in town, the place would be swarming.

It was unusual.

But then they heard the first noises since the demons they'd killed.

It was coming from the main part of the warehouse, so the boys stealthily sneaked around the edges of the packing crates, heading towards it- and were shocked at the scene that met their eyes; Crowley had been right, this chick really did have a fetish for demon blood.

Sam stared at the girl, eyes wide- she was about eighteen, with long jet black hair. Well, that was all he could see from the back, at her front, she was chomping into a demon...

Gross.

Then Sam looked down, and his eyes widened further- there were three other bodies around her, looking as if they'd been attacked by a vampire... a very hungry one at that.

The boys froze as she let the demon she had at the moment drop to the floor and turn around; the boys saw her properly.

She had dark red-brown eyes, and her face was stained scarlet, which she wiped o her jacket. 'Hasta vista baby.' she smirked down at the demons.

Dean glanced at Sam. 'Ready?' He asked. Sam nodded. 'yeah.' Dean pulled the Colt from his inside pocket, then stodd up, yelling. 'Its Hasta LA Vista freak!'

The girls eyes focused themselves on the brothers- she smiled.

'Sam and Dean, what an unexpected pleasure! I was wondering when you'd track me down.' She snapped her fingers, and she was free of blood. She turned away, brushing herself down.

The boys looked at each other- this was the last thing they expected.

But still...

'What are you? Queen of Munchies?' Dean asked her with a growl. The girl turned, a smile upon her face. 'Queen of Hell baby.' Sam frowned. 'We were expected-?'

She shrugged. 'Not exactly- I just know quite a few crap about you Winchesters.' She shrugged. 'What can I say? Crowley was a pushover.'

Sam scowled. 'Why would you even do that?' Dean raised the Colt. 'Yeah bitch- start talking, or it really will be Hasta La Vista bye bye.'

The girl laughed. 'I'm not telling you anything! So you might as well just shoot me now.'

The boys blinked as she appeared closer in a heartbeat, the tip of the Colt touching where her heart was

'Go ahead.' she taunted, her maroon eyes glinting. Dean smirked.

'Sure Sweetheart- theres plenty more demons in Hell-' and pulled the trigger, hitting her square in the heart and causing a kind of blue crackling for a second, then she dropped to the floor.

Dean grinned, putting the Colt away. 'Definitely Hasta La Vista now babe.' turning away.

'Dean-?' Sam suddenly said, staring down at the girl. Dean stopped and frowned, then looked down at the demon he'd killed.

Her appearance was changing.

The boys eyes widened as the change completed.

'Adena-?' Dean just said, eyes widening. Adena gasped and woke up. She stared up at the boys through her dark blue eyes, then fixed them on Dean.

'_You just freaking shot me!' _She bellowed at him, getting up. Dean was silent in shock. Aren't you-?' he started, but Addy finished. 'Dead? You can't kill the devil love. And I'm his daughter.'

She smirked at the boys shocked expressions.

I'm back guys.' she laughed.

* * *

**Well... I dont think the boys were expecting that lmao! And Addy's demon blood fetish-? Eww! Wonder what sparked that off-? Looks like she and Sam may have more in common lmao! Shes back, and shes Queen? We... things are really gonna start kicking off now lmao! Next update soon! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	23. Demonic Fetish

The brothers just stared, wide eyed at the revelation.

'Addy?' Sam just said, hardly able to believe it. Adena rolled her eyes.

'Yes it's me, yes Im not dead, yes I'm Queen of Hell, yes I kicked Crowley out. Yes I like eating demons, yes you two look like a pair of dicks still.'

Dean blinked in surprise. 'Oh.' He just said. Adena laughed, then hugged the pair tightly, almost bashing their heads together in the process.

When she let them go, Dean just cracked his neck, rubbing it. 'Jeez Addy...' Adena laughed, then turned away, walking over to opposite where the brothers had been hiding. She snapped her fingers, making the demons that were guarding the back door come forwards from their posts.

'And if you'll excuse me... '

Sam realized and grabbed her before she could chomp on the demon she was facing. Adena gave a snarl that was far from human, making him release her in shock.

'Addy-?' he said, eyes wide. Adena snarled again, then turned back to the demons, and, to the boys relief, waved them away.

They vanished.

Dean shook his head. 'What are you playing at? Demon blood?' Adena shrugged. 'So? When I came back... something changed.' The shrug returned. 'It kinda keeps me sane. I don't eat normal food at all really now'

Sam groaned. 'Take it from someone who knows- it's not a good thing.' Adena rolled her eyes. 'It's not a choice- I got it from dear old daddy. He had to drink gallons so he could stay in his vessel.'

Dean groaned. 'So its like... inherited?' Adena half groaned. 'Yup. Correct.'

Sam sighed. 'Man do I feel sorry for you...'

Adena felt her anger rise for no apparent reason, and she snarled at Sam. 'Don't you dare pity me!'

The brothers were shocked at Adena's sudden attack. She sighed and turned away.

'Sorry.' she just sighed. 'Daddy changed a good bit of me... I don't mean it.'

Sam sighed. 'Look Addy- we can help you yeah?' Adena frowned. 'I'm Queen of Hell mate! Why do you think I need help?'

Dean groaned. 'Your eating damn demons! And believe me- I'm not going through all that crap again!' Adena sighed. 'Look- I'm good yeah? Why don't you two run along and I'll catch you both up?'

Dean laughed. 'Nice try. But no.'

Adena laughed and snapped her fingers. The brothers found themselves outside next to the Impala. Dean blinked in surprise, then realized. 'Oh crap.'

The screaming began inside.

Sam sighed. 'This isn't gonna end well you know?' Dean nodded. 'Agreed.'

_'Why were you two looking in that warehouse anyway?'_

The brothers turned to see Adena. She was standing before them, her face and part of her shirt was stained scarlet.

'Oh jeez.' Dean groaned. Adena frowned, then realized. 'Oops.' she laughed, then snapped her fingers- the blood vanished. 'Had enough?' Dean asked weakly. Adena nodded. 'For now yeah. Twenty a day usually works.'

Sam nearly choked. Twenty a day? What the-?'

Adena laughed. 'I'm not exactly human am I idiot?'

Dean was just about to speak, when an angry yell suddenly came from behind him He turned to see Crowley, his eyes were narrowed at Adena.

'Right freak! Your gonna give me my mojo back now!'

Adena raised an eyebrow. 'Crowley yeah? The dimwad of Hell?' She smirked at the end. Crowley snarled. 'Queen my ass!'

Adena was scowling now, and the brothers knew that both Crowleys ass and life were at serious risk... well, eaten.

'I'd seriously shut up if I were you.' Dean warned him. Crowley laughed. 'I'm not scared of a demon chick!' Adena smirked now.

'Oh we'll see about that-'

Crowley yelled in surprise as he slammed into the warehouse wall. Adena sighed, shaking her head. 'I'm not gonna eat you... you look like crap, so I'm betting you taste it too.'

Crowley's face contorted in fury. 'How dare y-!'

Adena snapped her fingers, silencing him instantly. He growled, but didn't speak. 'Addy-' Dean warned, but she smiled sweetly and said.

'I'm Lucifer's daughter. How nice to meet you.'

Crowleys eyes grew wide now. 'Oh get-!' he started, then snarled at the brothers. 'You know this spawn of Satan?'

Adena scowled, but Sam sighed and answered. 'Yeah, we do.' then turned to Adena. 'Let him go.' Adena folded her arms.

'Why should I? He's an outcast... I should kill him here and now.'

Dean sighed. 'Please Addy?' Adena was silent for a moment, then snarled and let him go. Crowley growled. 'Bitch.' when he landed.

Adena turned to him, a snarl creeping back onto her face.

The brothers sighed as they started bickering.

It was gonna be a long day...

* * *

**Well... poor Addy! Condemmed to drink demon blood because of her father-? Nice... lets hope she can find a way to stop, or if the boys can. Remember- Crowley is bad for eating LMAO next update soon! X Nic**


	24. Secrets

Leah Cobalt was sat on her sofa- her child and husband had died nearly a year and a half ago... and her daughter; the daughter of Lucifer... had ran off... evil beyond relief.

She sighed, her sky blue eyes weary.

Adena was gone- she was alone now.

Leah pulled herself up with yet another sigh, walking over to the fireplace; specifically, the photos. She stared sadly down at the photo of her, her husband Riley, older son Warren... and Adena.

She sighed, running her thumb gently over the glass.

She missed them so much... even Adena, the Devils child.

But there was one thing she'd never told Adena... her last secret...

Maybe she was still out there somewhere.

* * *

Crowley was furious- he was refusing to budge until he got the "throne" back.

And Adena was refusing.

Sam sighed, this was turning into a battle of wills. Dean rolled his eyes. 'Look Dick; why can't you just chillax for a bit?'

Adena snarled. 'Hey-!' and Dean quickly butted in with. 'Crowley I mean.' Adena smirked now, making Crowleys scowl deepen.

With a sigh, Adena raised her hand, then snapped her fingers- Crowley vanished.

'Jeez is he a pain in the ass.' she laughed, folding her arms. Dean groaned. 'Look Ad- Queen? Whats that all about?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Well... I need something to do with my powers and crap...' she shrugged. 'Thought I'd at least keep them away from innocent people and take them out on demons instead.'

Sam was mildly surprised- Addy wanted to use her powers for good-? Well... in a way. Torturing and eating demons wasn't exactly good.

Dean groaned. 'What ya gonna do now?' he asked. Adena smiled.

'Im off back to Hell- catch you guys later.'

She vanished, and Dean blinked in surprise, then turned to Sam and said.

'Well... you don't hear that everyday.'

* * *

In Hell, Adena changed her appearance again.

She didn't exactly want the demons to know of her parentage.

Speaking of parents...

_Adena..._

Adena sighed, looking up.

One of the cons of being in Hell- her father could communicate with her, but she just blocked him out pretty easily.

_ADENA!_

She scowled now.

'What?' she yelled in anger and frustration. Lucifer sighed. _why wont you talk to me? _Adena laughed now.

'You killed me dady-o! Now piss off!'

Lucifer was silent, then he spoke again.

_But I have important news._

Adena ignored him, to angry to push and block him out.

_Go to your mother._

Adena blinked now- that was unexpected. 'Why?' she asked with a scowl. Lucifer sighed.

_Just tru-_

'Dont you _dare _say trust me!'

Adena felt Lucifer roll his eyes, then say again.

_Just go to your mother- it will all become clear_

Addy laughed. 'Whatever devil scum.' Lucifer laughed at that- it was very original.

He never spoke to her again.

Adena sighed- her mother... was she even alive-?

Time to find out.

She vanished.

* * *

Leah picked up the photo of Adena when she was a newborn baby. She unfolded the other side- her secret.

'Hey mom.'

Leah dropped the frame, causing it to smash all over the floor as she turned round to face-

'Adena-?' She gasped. Adena's eyes were sad as they fixed themselves on her mother.

Jeez did she look older...

Leah felt a whole range of emotions course through her- loss, anger, fear... but also love.

She walked forwards and hugged her estrange daughter.

'Addy...' she sobbed. Adena was nearly in tears herself- but she couldn't tell her mother that it had been her who killed Riley and Warren.

It'd kill her.

'Daddy told me to come to you... he says you've got something to tell me?' Adena said into her shoulder. Leah froze.

'Lu-? Lucifer-?'

Adena nodded. 'Oh trust me- I'm not dark side anymore.' Leah felt relieved at that- Addy being evil was more than enough to handle.

'I don't know what he's on about though.' she told her daughter. Adena frowned, looking her mother in the eye. 'Really?'

Leah nodded. Adena sighed. 'And I thought the devil never lied...' she turned away, but Leah grabbed her hand.

'Will you visit?' she asked with pleading eyes.

Adena smiled. 'Sure I will.'

She vanished.

Leah stood there in silence for a moment, then sighed and bent down to pick up the smashed photo. She ignored the glass and picked up the photo, unfolding the other side.

There was newborn Adena...

And her twin sister Serafina.

* * *

**Oh crap! Adena has a sister-? She wasn't the only devils child born-? Well... this is gonna be interesting! Is Serafina anything like her sister or father... eeek... Next up soon!**


	25. Serafina

Serafina Cobalt stood watching. Watching the demons as they passed her by, her midnight blue eyes narrowed, long dark brown-blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

Did Hell have breezes? She'd been there for just over a year, and she still didn't know eveything about Hell.

But she knew it very well.

Then she saw the demon she had been waiting for- and he saw her.

The demon turned tail and ran, but Serafina was quicker- a true hunter.

Just like her father.

It had been a... well, not shock really, but surprise at the fact the devil was her father... and her mother had dumped her into the care of pathetic humans when she was a baby.

She had been abandoned, so she rebelled- killed every foster family she was placed in.

They had it coming... every single one of them.

When 2009 rolled around... she met her father. It was stalemate; neither could kill the other, they were too evenly matched.

Then Lucifer realized who she was. He'd only planned on one child, but Leah had produced two.

Was that a complication? Or good news?

He took neither, and asked the girl to live in Hell where it was "safe" and where she could practice her powers to their full extent.

Not telling her just who Adena was to Serafina... her sister.

She agreed, and she was given the run of Hell.

So here she was...

Gearing up for a fight with this Adena...

* * *

**Just a short little update I'm afraid tonight- this chapter was better of seperate than with the next one:) Ooh... so Serafina grew up in Hell for a while-? Badd news for Addy! Man! Next up soon:) X Nic**


	26. Sisters Of Hell

After seeing her mother, Adena returned to Hell.

She was walking around, ignoring the screams that met her ears- it was so easy to turn the guilt on and off nowadays. Then up ahead, she saw a gaggle of Demons.

Her stomach lurched as she saw them. Adena stopped dead, staring at them with an experts eye- the one with his back to her looked the easiest. She dissapeared and materialized behind the demon, grabbing him, getting ready to bite the crap outta him. The other demons fled as if they were wilderbeast.

As she turned the Demon over, she gasped and let him go

Ryan sat up, eyes wide in shock. 'Addy-?' He just said, getting to his feet, eyes still wide. Then he hugged her.

'I thought you were dead!' He said, face in her shoulder.

Adena sighed. 'I am dead.' Ryan frowned and let her go a little. 'But-?' He put his hands on her shoulders now. 'Your here!'

Addy sighed. 'I'm... Queen of Hell.'

With evergrowing eyes, Ryan gasped. 'Bu-? How-?' Adena laughed now. 'Kicked Crowley of his high horse.'

Ryan laughed now. 'Still bossy eh?' Adena grinned. 'Duh idiot (!)' Ryan sighed now, putting a hand on Adena's cheek. 'I did miss you, ya know?'

* * *

Serafina was watching the pair before her. Urgh... a demon and... something else, together.

That was disgusting.

She smirked and looked up towards the sky- she was literally gonna unleash Hell upon this Adena and her pet Ryan.

Serafina raised a hand towards Adena, making the girl jolt and grab her chest.

She smirked at the girl- she was nothing compared to her; Lucifer's daughter.

* * *

Adena grabbed her chest in agony, the feeling of her heart being ripped out running through her whole body.

'Addy?' Ryan said in shock, not knowing what to do.

_'Well, well... Adena we meet at last.'_

Adena looked up to see a girl of her own age, her eyes were the darkest shade of blue possible, and her hair a dark version of her own. Addy coughed and felt blood in her throat.

'Who the hell are you?' She managed to get out. The girl smiled, then looked at Ryan. She snapped her fingers and he vanished.

'He'll be a good snack later.' She laughed, then turned back to Adena. 'To answer your question- my name is Serafina.'

Adena's eyes narrowed. 'Whats your problem?' Serafina laughed, walking around Adena's fallen fgure. 'You-' she folded her arms. 'Are a problem to me.'

She smirked again and closed her hand, making Adena scream as the blood started to leak through the front of her shirt.

_'Serafina!'_

Adena felt the pain being inflicted on her ease as Serafina jumped... but that voice was all to familiar.

Lucifer walked up to them, scowling.

'Stop being such a brat!' He snarled at Serafina, who was scowling also.

'Bite me Daddy!'

_"Daddy-?"_

Lucifer's eyes narrowed, and Serafina went flying backwards, smashing into a wall. She sat there, glaring at her father. The Lucifer looked down at Adena.

'Adena.' He just said, folding his arms. Addy growled. 'Get away from me you bastard!' Lucifer rolled his eyes.

'You have every right to be angry-'

_'Yes I freaking do! You tried to KILL me!' _Adena scoffed. _'You succeeded! I'm dead you bastard!'_

Lucifer sighed. 'You can't die Adena- not by me anyway...' his eyes fixed themselves on the girl behind her. 'Serafina, meet Adena... your sister.'

Adena turned and fixed her wide eyes on the girl who looked hell of alot like herself- right down to her eyes.

Sisters-?

Two sisters of Hell...

* * *

**Oops! Whats gonna happen now-? Addy and Sera are not exactly gonna be best chums lmao! Sera nearly killd Addy! Next chappie up soon:) and then we'll see how Luci puts up with the troublesome da4ghters of of his lmao! X Nic**


	27. Blood Ties

Serafina was the first to speak.

'Get lost.' She snarled, turning to her father, who just stood there, arms folded and eyes flicking between the two. He rolled his eyes. 'Adena... this is Serafina.' He told her, but she was just staring, her eyes unfocused. Then she rounded on him.

'You screwed some other girl? What are you? Hell's pimp?'

Lucifer's eyes flashed. 'You watch your tone with-' Adena's eyes narrowed. 'I couldn't give a crap.' Serafina raised an eyebrow- she was more feisty than she thought.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. 'You are blood sisters, sharing the same mother.'

Adena's eyes flashed now. 'I think I would've known if I had a sister thanks.' Lucifer's lip curled into a smile. 'Are you sure-?' he turned to Serafina. 'What is your mother's name?' He asked her. Serafina blinked. 'Leah.'

Adena rounded on her now. 'Your lying!' she snarled, flying at her, but Lucifer scowled and seperated the pair. 'Quit acting like a pair of fools and shut up.' He growled, folding his arms again.

Serafina snarled now. 'You don't tell me what to do!' Lucifer raised an eyebrow. 'Oh?' he said with light amusement. Serafina smirked now.

'This is Queen of Hell? She's a damn pixie!'

Adena snapped and pushed her hard, sending Serafina ssmashing into the wall. She got to her feet, eyes narrowed and dangerous.

Lucifer sighed and rolled his eyes- such childish antics.

Adena turned away- she'd had enough of this shit.

Her mom had questions to answer... big time.

* * *

Leah Cobalt was washing up, staring down at the bowl with sombre eyes. When she glanced out of the window before her, she got a shock when she saw the reflection of her daughter behind her.

'Addy-?' She asked, turning Leah felt a shiver of fear creep up her spine at Adena's shadowy eyes.

'Guess who I just met?' She growled, eyes narrowed. Leah frowned, drying a plate. Adena smirked.

'Serafina.'

The plate fell with a crash, and shatter all over the floor, Leah's eyes wide in horror.

'Se-? Serafina-?' She asked, eyes still wide, 'But-?'

Adena shook her head. 'Lucifer has her in Hell. She says you abandoned her.' Leah gasped. 'I did not! I- I was terrified! Lucifer spoke to me, told me kill her... that he only needed you.' She shook her head, tears in her eyes. 'I gave her up for adoption- so she'd be safe...'

Adena snorted. 'She killed all the families she was put with.' Leah's eyes widened in horror. 'Oh God-!' she exclaimed, sitting down on the kitchen stool. Adena watched, then asked. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Leah sighed. 'I was... scared. I knew Lucifer was coming for you eventually, but... I didn't want him to know Sera was alive.'

Addy raised an eyebrow. 'Oh he knew alright- she's Lucy Jr.'

Leah groaned.

Adena shook her head. 'And I thought you were my mother...'

She vanished to Leah's great sadness.

* * *

Adena was sat upon a hill near the top of Hell crying, her tears red.

'Adena?'

She looked up, wiping tears away to see Ryan stood there, his eyes sad. 'Are you ok?' Adena smiled as he sat down beside her. 'I am now.' she said, putting her head against his shoulder. 'I missed you.' she added with another smile. Ryan chuckled, putting his arm around her shoulders. 'Wow! Haven't you gone soft?'

Adena raised an eyebrow, a smile playing about her lips. 'Oh? Then how come I eat about thirty demons everyday?'

Ryans eyes widened. 'Whoa! How come-? You weren't like that before!' She chuckled. 'Suppose when Daddy killed me it changed something in me.' Ryan groaned. 'Lucifer does it too yeah? Maybe when you were born you already had it... more amplified though.' Adena nodded with a groan. 'I'm always hungry now- nothing works. No matter how many demons I eat or anything!'

Ryan's eyes were wide. 'Do you want to-?'

Adena understood, and her eyes flashed. 'No! I will never do that to you!' Ryan sighed as she vanished.

Lucifer watched from the shadows- so Adena had a blood problem-? He raised an eyebrow. Maybe he should have just done what he did with Serafina to control her...

He turned away.

* * *

Adena was walking through another part of Hell when her father appeared. 'Adena. We need to talk.' he just said. Adena raised an eyebrow. 'Oh?'

Lucifer walked forwards. 'I hear you have a blood problem?' Adena's lip curled now in distaste. 'And how do you know that? Pervert.' Lucifer rolled his eyes, then held out something for her to take. Adena stared at his hand, eyebrow raised. 'What's that?' She took it- it was a vial of something that looked like blood.

'Whats this?' she said, staring at it. Lucifer folded his arms. 'Something that will help control your hunger.' Adena laughed. 'I'm not a vampire!'

Lucifer laughed now. 'Very nearly.' Adena snarled, then drank it. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her throat as it felt like fire in her veins. 'What the hell is this?' she snarled, coughing.

'Blood.' Lucifer mused, folding his arms. Adena coughed a few more times, but felt his words were true- she wasn't hungry at all.

'Who's blood is this?' She asked with suspicious eyes. Lucifer shrugged. 'Someone important.'

She couldn't know the truth. After all- he hadn't been lying.

* * *

**Hell its been a while since we've had a chapter! Phew! Anywhoo- what's Lucifer up too? Does he have another plan concerning Adena and Serafina? Hmm... keep reading to find out! Reviews much loved X Nic**


	28. Chained

Adena felt almost normal for the first week of drinking the blood her father gave her...

Until the visions started, and the hisses in her head that were not her own.

She voiced that fact to Lucifer, who raised an eyebrow, lips tuat in annoyance it seemed to Adena. He nodded. 'That's not supposed to happen.'

Adena raised an eyebrow now. 'Oh? Any other side effects I should be aware of then?' Lucifer shrugged. 'Nothing else I'm aware off.'

But a few days later, Lucifer had doubt in his mind when Adena kept saying things... that he'd said before. It was like his blood was giving her flashbacks.

Serafina had never had this happen. Whether it was his blood, or a demons.

Adena soon realized the truth when she had a flashback... getting kicked out of Heaven and being called "Devil" It was her fathers blood.

'_How dare you!' _She yelled at Lucifer, threatening to rip his head off. He rolled his eyes- shed become so much more volatile than any type of blood could do to her.

She stormed off... and left Lucifer thinking.

Serafina raised an eyebrow at her sister- she was stalking around Hell, her eyes half mad to her. Even Ryan kept his distance- Adena was unstable.

'Are you ok?' He asked Adena, reaching for her hand. But she gave him a filthy look that made him stop dead. 'Whats happened to you-?' He whispered, eyes wide as she walked off in the other direction.

Lucifer had had enough by this time- Adena was interfering with his plans big time.

Adena watched her father walk up to her with dark eyes. Part of her wanted to kill him, the other, eat him... literally.

She was aware of being horrified for just a few moments before she went for him.

Lucifer snarled, catching Adena by her throat. He scowled. 'You are really becoming a pain in the ass.' Adena smirked. 'Oh? And?' Lucifer rolled his eyes. 'Serafina was never as much trouble as you.' Adena scoffed now. 'Oh? Serafina is the Daddy's girl-? Now why doesn't that surprise me!' Lucifer sighed, moving his hand from her neck to a shoulder.

'Yes she is-' then he shoved her back hard into the wall, then was stood before her in a heartbeat. Adena snarled, glaring up at her father.

'Just like old times eh?' she snarled, trying to kick his legs from where she was pinned down.

Lucifer sighed, then snapped his fingers.

Adena screamed, trying to vanish but failing. Lucifer laughed. 'My blood remember? I control you.'

Adena's eyes went black as she lost her temper, but nothing happened. Lucifer sighed.

'Nice knowing you Addy-' then turned away.

Leaving his daughter bound to the walls of Hell...

* * *

**Luci... you bad daddy! Well... things are taking a dark turn now. Sorry for short lil chapter:( ucchhh longer one up soon:) it just makes more sense if this chapter was on its own X Nic**


	29. Those Eyes That Burned Like Hellfire

5 months later...

Adena could barely keep her eyes open, the hunger had almost ripped her apart the first week, and now she didn't feel anything.

At all...

Lucifer had come a few times, but he never strayed near, he just stood from afar, his dark eyes fixed upon his daughters dying body.

But Adena could never die.

No one had come for a month at least, and now she hung quite lifeless in her chains, eyes fixed dully upon the earthy floor with a sense of giving up.

No one had come... no one...

A figure in the shadows watched the former Queen of Hell move a little, never looking up. He frowned- she could just blast out-? Then he realized she had Lucifer's blood in her veins- from birth and months back.

He turned away.

* * *

Serafina was walking through Hell, Adena on her mind- she may have been all _"Rah, Rah!"_ in front of her, but it was just because Lucifer was there.

She didn't want her sister hurt... it hurt her to see Addy like that. It was an instant thing; a relationship only Sisters could have...

Serafina's navy blue eyes flashed now in the flames as she turned, vanishing instantly.

Screw Lucifer and his rules!

Ryan jumped in surprise as Serafina appeared, dark blonde brown hair almost as electric as her eyes.

'I know where she is.' She told him. Ryan's eyes widened- he'd been searching... but found nothing. He stood up, eyes suspicious.

'Why are you helping?' He asked, eyes narrowed and dark. Serafina sighed, walking up to him.

'Lucifer needs to be put down. Sure- he can't leave Hell, but he needs to shove ass back into his cage...' she growled. 'I'm _sick _of drinking the freaks blood!'

Ryan's eyes widened. 'You what-?' Serafina rolled her eyes. 'It's why Luci locked her up- she reacted badly...' Serafina shook her head. 'She's too powerful to be controlled by it... she has her own free will now. Lucifer won't be able to bend her to his will, no matter hown hard he tries.'

Ryan listened in silence, then asked, just as quietly. 'Is she alive?'

Serafina nodded, then took his hand. Ryan scowled and pulled it away- no way in hell, earth or heaven. She rolled her eyes, then poked him- they vanished instantly.

* * *

_'Addy!'_

Adena opened her eyes a little as she heard the very familiar sound of Ryan's voice. Then there he was, trying to pull the chains away, but Lucifer himself had made them- not even Serafina could shatter them.

Ryan lifted Adena head so he could see her. She blinked, frowning. 'Ryan-?' He grinned, putting his forhead against hers. 'I'm here Addy.' She smiled now, her first in months.

Then she saw Serafina, and scowled slightly.

'What's she doing here?'

Ryan sighed. 'She's helping- she led me here to help you.' Adena's eyes were still unfocused, and her twin only came out as a pastel colored haze. She closed her eyes again.

Again, Ryan sighed, then turned to Serafina. 'Can't you get her down?' He asked. Serafina shook her head. 'Nope. It's not possi-'

_'Not possible? What planet do you live on? Oh yeah- neither. If Hell counts.'_

The pair turned to see a dark haired young man, staring at them with dark red eyes.

Serafina frowned- she didn't recognize him as he walked forwards, hands in pockets and looking at Adena, who was out of it again.

'Who are you?' Serafina asked curiously- the guy looked like a crossroads demon, but he exuded a certain ancient power that matched Lucifers.

Like hell he was a crossroads demon.

The man turned to Serafina, and she glared at him. He raised an eyebrow, then said.

'What about little Addy here first?'

Ryan looked between the two- this new guy scared him a little. He had that aura about him.

Serafina nodded. 'Can you let her down?'

The guy grinned, then snapped his fingers- Adena dropped to the floor, shocking the pair beyond relief. Just who was he-? Who could have that much power?

It matched, or even surpressed Lucifers.

But when they looked... the strange red eyed man had vanished.

* * *

**Hmm... just who is this red eyed guy? If you've read my other stories, you might have a little clue. After all- it was only a matter of time until he appeared in here! Next up very soon! X Nic**


	30. Damon

Adena raised her head, the feeling of being jolted around dominated everything else. She saw Ryan above her, and concluded that she was in his arms.

Then she saw Serafina, and snarled, making Ryan jump.

Serafina rolled her eyes. 'Spare it sis.' then walked on. Ryan set her down, and Adena's knees almost gave way.

'Whoa there-' he said, holding her up. Adena raised an eyebrow.

'This isn't a freaking love story!'

Ryan laughed, letting her go and watched Adena wobble for a second, then regained her balance.

_'Well, isn't all this touching? I may go and throw up.'_

Serafina stopped dead and turned at that voice. Adena frowned at the maroon eyed young man with midnight hair.

'Who are you?' Ryan asked with narrowed eyes. The man cocked his head.

'You ok?' He asked Adena, who nodded with confused eyes, and she voice the same question.

'Who are you?'

The man sighed, then walked forwards, surveying the former Queen of Hell with blank eyes, then grinned. 'Name's Damon.'

Serafina frowned- where had she heard that name before-?

Damon rolled his eyes, turning away, saying. 'So you two- your Lucifers daughters yup?' Adena stared, but nodded.'Yes... who wants to know?' Damon smirked, eyes flashing. ' Oh, I'm just someone who wants Lucifer's ass shoved back in his cage.' Ryan nodded suspiciously.

'And why would you want that?'

Damon laughed lightly. 'Oh he's done some pretty painful things to me- its about time he got his comeuppance.'

Adena laughed. 'Well Damon- believe me when I say you've had it easy.' Damons fiery eyes flared now, and the very foundations of Hell shook, making the trio jump.

'Just who are you?' Serafina asked him, eyes narrowed. Damon shrugged. 'Just another demon.'Serafina smirked, then raised a hand, but soon lowered it with a frown as nothing happened.

Damon sighed, shaking his head. 'Lucifer himself taught me, so don't try anything if I was you.' He then looked at Adena with a frown. 'Here-' he said, putting a hand on her chest, making her gasp in pain for a start, then she felt it- her wounds were healed.

She met Damon's eyes. 'Thanks.' She said quietly. Damon nodded. 'Yeah whatever...' then he turned away.

'I think Luci-Lou will know what's happened by now.' He called to them. The others looked at each other, then followed this mysterious Damon.

* * *

They reappeared in the deepest part of Hell, in a place neither Serafina or even Lucifer would tread. 'Why are we here?' Adena asked him, but his maroon eyes stared straight ahead, and he didn't answer.

When they stopped, they all blinked in surprise- there were mountains of dead demons about the place, all with blood loss.

Then they realized.

'Do-? Did you?' Ryan asked with wide eyes, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Damon nodded, turning to them. 'Yep- demon blood and red wine... such a lovely mix...' he smirked at Adena. 'You should try it- Lucifer's blood is gross.'

That jolted Serafina- she'd gotten used to it and used its power to boost her own. She didn't have to drink it anymore. The occasional demon to munch on.

'What are you?' Adena asked, eyes narrowed. Damon laughed, but then there was another laugh which they all knew well. Damon turned in mild surprise- he never thought Lucifer would get the balls to come down so deep.

'Damon.' He said in distaste, then stared at the sisters, Serafina especially. 'Sera... I'm surprised at you.' He tutted. She smirked. 'Sisters stick together dick.'

Lucifer scowled, then glared back at Damon. 'How did you escape?' Damon laughed.

'Ya could say uncle Gabriel got me... with help from Michael.'

Lucifer scowled- hadn't he killed Gabriel-? Oh... no. He was like a cockroach- he just wouldn't die.

Adena put one and one together.

'Uncle-? Does that mean-?' She asked, looking between the pair. Lucifer smirked.

'Damon- my prodigal son... and your brother.'

Damon glanced at them, then grinned, turning back to Lucifer.

'Hello Daddy. Miss me?'

Lucifer snarled, then leapt for him, but Damon just vanished, reappearing behind him, arms folded. 'Dad, give up already. You know I'm stronger than you.'

Lucifer's eyes narrowed, and Damon rolled his eyes, raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

To everyones surprise, Lucifer vanished.

They looked at Damon with new eyes... Brother-?

* * *

**Yeah, all that guessed- it was Damon! Hell is this gonna be a blast:D So, Damon wants to kick the crap outta Luci too? Looks like he might just get it too. Next up soon! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	31. The Tunnel Ends In Hellfire

Damon chuckled, wiping his hands on hid midnight jeans, then messed his hair up further.

'Hey girls.' He said, turning away and walking off. He stopped, then glanced back. 'Ya coming?' The trio looked at each other, then followed the devils son.

They followed him into the deepest part of Hell, where not even Serafina dared to tread.

She knew its wild, bloodthirsty wilderness well... and almost gotten seriously hurt.

But what really shocked Serafina, was the fact that all the demons and half breeds cowered away from Damon- as if they knew just how dangerous he was.

'Were here-' he announced, stopping before a crack in the mountain situated in the deepest part, his hellfire eyes amused for no reason. He walked forwards, then went through the crack, vanishing instantly.

The others looked at each other- what the hell was going on?

Adena coughed now and Ryan grabbed her before she fell. He glanced at Serafina, then walked forwards, vanishing instantly.

Inside the crack, he froze- he'd just walked into an opulent manor room, where Damon was sitting on the red velvet chair, ankles crossed and a glass of demon blood in his hand, which he raised to them.

'How nice to see you've finally managed it.'

Ryan scowled, then set Adena down on the low table, checking her over. Serafina came through now, eyes wide at the splendid manor in which Damon resided.

Damon sighed now, getting up and setting the glass down in the process. 'Shift lover boy.' he said, placing a hand on her chest, then his eyes flashed red and Adena gasped, almost falling of the table.

'Addy?' Ryan gasped too, watching her carefully.

She sat up, feeling the best she'd been in months. 'What did you do?' Serafina asked her brother suspiciously. He shrugged, then picked up the glass and sat back down.

'What?' Damon asked, not caring a tiny bit. His sisters were such whiners. If they'd been around as long as him, they'd soon change their tune.

* * *

'So... just who are you?' Adena asked later on when she stood before her much older brother. He yawned, but then said.

'Told ya- names Damon, son of Lucifer.'

Adena shook her head. 'Apart from that.' Damon tilted his head, surveying the little girly of Hell with firestoked eyes. He smiled. 'Oh, I was the first Nephilim, and Lucifer's worst nightmare.' He chuckled. 'I'm more powerful than him see...' he chuckled, then raised the glass. 'And he knows the bitchy attitude I have too.'

Adena frowned- that was... mad, insane, bonkers!

'Why do you hate Lucifer so much?' She asked quietly. Damon looked up, eyes dangerous. But then he smirked. 'Oh, he just did something real, real real bad to me... And I'll kill him if I get chance. Hell's too good for him.'

He stood up now, and Adena only just realized how tall he was and how lean and hard his body was, his face lightly tanned. His eyes up close seemed more auburn than maroon, but there was no mistaking the hard edged fury that was contained withing the monster. His midnight hair was slightly long. but it gave him a rugged, wild side. His fringe was slightly spiked up, but most was just shoved to one side. The skin under his eyes were slightly dark, but it gave him an appearance that was equally terrifying, yet beautiful- like an avenging dark angel...

Which was what he was.

And Adena knew it.

'You're different... aren't you?' She asked with a frown. He grinned, making those eyes smolder. 'Yeah, I suppose I am.' He chuckled. 'My mommy dearest is a demon, and my fathers the devil.'

Adena's eyes widened. 'Your mother was a demon-?' He nodded. 'I was born in Hell, trained here for centuries by Luci himself...' he shrugged again. 'He just didn't know how powerful I became.' he laughed now. 'I think the thought scared the crap outta him to be honest.' He sighed now.

'So he locked me up, but not before we'd almost destroyed the earth fighting. The dinosaurs weren't killed by a big rock or volcanoes or anything- that was me getting locked up... the final lock, and I almost blew myself up trying to kick the crap outta him..'

He lent forwards.

'If I had the chance... I would rip his heart out, then give it to the hellhounds-' he nodded to the fire, where Adena had never noticed the massive jet black ragged dog, its blood red eyes, that were much like it's Masters were fixed on her.

Damon chuckled. 'Terra won't hurt ya- unless I give her the order...' he laughed again. 'I kinda revamped her. She's alot more powerful than your usual hound dog. Hell I felt like Elvis then.'

Adena felt herself laughing. For all his faults, Damon was... interesting...

But could they trust him?

* * *

**Next update! Things are gonna kick off next chapter! Father and Son can't keep apart forever. Up soon! Reviews muccccch loved!:D X Nic**


	32. Predator and Prey

Adena woke up suddenly the next morning, then wondered where she was.

She was in a massive four poster bed with blood red silk hangings and covers. What the hell-?

Then she remembered- Damon, her prodigal brother. She pulled herself to her feet, then walked over to the dark oak door, hand on the golden handle, then turned the knob- it swung in, and she poked her head out; no one there on the landing.

As she walked out, she could see downstairs, only a small path with oak railings around it in a perfect circle.

So... expensive...

Damon really splashed out. Or he just killed the shopkeepers and got demons to do the place up.

The place was clearly a totally huge mansion. The walls were either a gold or blood red- a nice combination to be honest.

Unless it was demon blood...

Suddenly, she heard footsteps downstairs in the hall and looked directly down- a girl, a demon was walking in, her eyes wide. But just then, Addy almost knew what was coming as Damon walked out, smiling in his persuasive way. She grinned, then, to Adenas utter surprise, kissed him.

But then again.. Adena knew Damon was a predator in his own way- born out of thousands of years in Hell.

Damon put his arms around her, then the demon realized- but too late. The screams cut off.

Adena raised an eyebrow- she was glad her demon blood fetish hadn't come to that level.

Damon dropped the demon, the looked up, directly into Adenas eyes.

'Morning Sleeping Beauty.' He grinned, wiping the girls blood away.

Adena sighed, then walked down the wide sweeping stairs. Damon grinned again, then gestured around. 'Like it?' Addy blinked.

'Ermm...' she liked it very much, but...

'Whos place is this?'

Damon scoffed, folding his arms, maroon eyes incredulous. 'This is my place. Get it right Spawn of Satan.' Adena laughed. 'Hark who's talking (!)'

He chuckled, then walked to another door, opening it. 'Ladies first?' He asked with a smirk. Adena smiled sarcastically, then walked through.

She found out it was the kitchen. It was big, the appliances dark in color- mostly a glossy black.

Damon walked past her, then went into the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine. He snapped his fingers, making two glasses appear, then poured a little into each. He offered her one.

Adena first thought of refusing, but then took it. It smelt... different. Damon smirked as she took a sip, then realized.

'Ah!' She yelled, putting it down. 'You sick fuc-!'

Damon laughed, then downed it in one. 'Lighten up sis- lifes like good and evil, and ya just gotta know which side you're on.'

Adena now asked quietly. 'Which side are you on?'

He chuckled, finishing his own glass of blood infused wine. 'Neither to be honest- life's a game to me.' He smirked. 'Theres winners and losers- and I'm on the winning side. I assure you.'

Adena scowled. 'Oh yeah? Then why are you down here cowering from daddy?' Damons face darkened. 'Watch your tone.' He said, eyes narrowing.

Addy smirked. 'N'aww! Is the big bad devil of the mansion upset-?' But she never finished as Damon slammed her into the wall by her throat, his maroon eyes burning.

'My patience is wearing thin- so I'll say it again; watch your tone.'

Adena smirked. 'Or what?'

Damon smirked now, then leaned forwards to whisper into her ear. 'Trust me- don't get on my bad side... because Ryan looks mighty tempting.'

Adena jerked, then scowled at her much older brother. 'You wouldn't.' She snarled.

'Family? The last time I trusted that, I got thrown in prison... so screw off.' Damon snarled.

_'Oi, dick.'_

Damon turned to face a scowling Serafina, who had her arms folded. Ryan was at her side. Damon chuckled, then let Adena go. 'Just having a friendly chat.' He said, then turned away and walked off into another room.

Adena sighed, then looked at the pair. 'What do we do-? Can we trust him?'

Serafina was silent, then she said hesitantly. 'He is our brother...'

Adena sighed.

'Yeah, that's what I'm scared off.'

* * *

_'Oi! Get your asses in here!'_

The trio looked at the double doors from where Damons voice floated out not long after. They all looked at each other, then Ryan laughed.

'Umm... you first-?'

Inside the double doors, it was Damons magnificent living room. Though there were no windows, it gave the illusion of being brightly lit.

Damon had excelled himself.

'Why do you have this place?' Serafina frowned, walking over to the son of the devil himself. He shrugged. 'Well... being trapped in Hell for thousands of years... you have to find something to do in that time-' he gestured at the room; the black leather sofa he was sitting on, the massive TV and dark gold walls and dark wooden floor.

'Welcome to my house.' He smirked. '100% Luci free and good for your health... if you're a daddy reject.'

But just then, there was a knock on the door, and Damon raised his head with a frown, then vanished.

_'-Not today ta.'_

They heard the door slam shut, then blast of its hinges. The trio ran into the hall to see Lucifer stood in the doorway, face livid.

Damon was livid too...

Did his father know how much that door had cost him?

Obviously not, because then he wouldn't of blown it of its hinges when he slammed the door in his fathers face.

Parents (!)

* * *

**Lmao! Damon certainly has style! Although... slamming the door in luci's face-? Not a good idea lmao! Next up soon! X Nic**


	33. Fallen For So Long

Lucifer growled.

'You coward... why won't you face me?' Damon chuckled, folding his arms. 'Coward? Well... since you locked me down here, ya can't exactly call _me _a coward eh?' His eyes narrowed. 'So piss of daddy-0!'

Lucifer chuckled, then glanced at the trio behind him. 'You're protecting them? Pathetic...'

Damon scowled now.

'Would ya mind daddy? I've got a few chicks upstairs I'd rather like to get back to?'

But Lucifer was still snarling at his son... but neither could kill the other- it was impossible.

Adena shook her head, feeling the mansion starting to shudder at the devils fury. Then he looked at her, eyes narrowing.

Damon sighed, understanding the fact that Lucifer wanted them dead... all three of them.

So he raised a hand, then, to the sisters and Ryans astonishment, Lucifer vanished.

Adena looked at her brother with wide eyes- the building was still shaking in his fury. He snapped his fingers, and the door repaired itself.

He walked back into the living room in silence.

Serafina felt uneasy- anyone who had the power to kick the crap out of Daddy Luci was... well... trouble.

* * *

Adena walked into the living room, spying Damon sitting on the sofa, sat next to him.

'Thanks.' Addy said quietly, looking at him. Damon didn't respond, staring into the depths of his glass. Adena sighed. 'What exactly did Lucifer do to you?'

Damon looked up at her now, silent for a second, then sighed.

'I was born in Hell yeah? My moms the first demon... I grew up here in Hell, and Lucifer told me that Hell would be mine- I'd be stronger than him...' he shrugged. 'It was an illusion- he kept me under his control by blood-' he looked her in the eye. 'Like you. But mine was on a bigger scale, seeing how powerful and volatile I was.' He sighed, raising his glass. 'So I rebelled when I found out the truth... I was tricked... me and Lucifer fought, and we wiped out the dinosaurs as we did so... he won, and he locked me down here-' he raised a hand,

'I made this place because... I still can't return to Earth. Lucifer has some way of preventing me... I can't figure out how...' He sighed. 'I'm sick of it down here, this taste for demon blood that controls me most of the time... I jus' wanna be free.'

Adena stared- this had been the last thing she'd expected. Damon was more a prisoner than she and Serafina put together.

It was easy to see how he'd become so dark and uncaring- Hell did that to you.

Damon stood up, setting his glass down. 'You're welcome to stay as long as you want-' he smirked. 'I'll try not to munch on ya guy.'

He vanished.

Adena sighed, standing up too. Her brother was so different. She returned to the bedroom Damon had given her to find Ryan laid out on the bed, ankles crossed as well as his arms.

He sighed, shaking his head as Adena got on next to him. 'What are we gonna do? Lucifer himself is probably hunting us down now...'

Adena sighed now, putting a hand on his cheek and smiling a little. 'Well... screw the devil, we don't need him messing everything.' Ryan smiled now, then lent forwards and kissed her. Adena chuckled. 'What would daddy say eh? His daughter with a demon?' Ryan shrugged. 'Like you said- who needs him.' Adena sighed. 'I guess he won't give up...' Ryan took her face in his hands.

'Hey- if it comes to that, you've got me, your sister and freaky brother.'

Adena smiled slightly.

'I guess you're right.'

* * *

The next "morning" in Hell, Adena woke with a jolt, staring up at the ceiling.

Nightmares... again... even when she was "human" in her mind she'd had them, but not this bad... it was visions of her fathers past, the blood still in her systems.

'Mhmmn-?' She heard, then looked down to see Ryan frowning at her. 'What's up?' he asked, sitting up. Adena sighed.

'I've just got a feeling that this all isn't over...'

Ryan sighed 'I've been thinking... why don't we help Damon? He helped us after all...'

Adena frowned. 'Help how?'

Again, Ryan sighed. 'We could help him escape Hell, then we could all lock Luci-Lou back up... sure he's in Hell, but he's not in his cage.' Adena was silent, thinking.

'But if Damon and Lucifer meet... it'll be a bloodbath.'

Ryan groaned, closing his midnight blue eyes. 'I know, but if we lock Lucifer up first, they can't fight.'

Adena looked thoughtful. 'Are you sure you're a demon? You're too clever.' Ryan laughed, kissing her and going. 'And you're too nice to be the devils daughter.'

* * *

Serafina was sat in the living room, a glass of Damons blood infused wine in her hand- the guy had style, she had to agree.

But that was when the ground started shaking violently, and all the glass in the house shattered. She leapt up, eyes wide, then Adena and Ryan appeared, eyes also wide.

What the hell was going on-? It was like all the fury of Hell had been unleashed...

Literally!

* * *

**Well, hats going on now? And the plans to get Damon out of Hell are a bit risky... hmm... wonder what'll happen? Next up soon! X nIC**


	34. Back With A Bang

As the trio ran outside, even Serafina was surprised by the sight that met her eyes.

Damon sighed, then turned back to his siblings, kicking the dead demons aside as he stalked inside, his dark maroon eyes narrowed.

Adena looked at the bodies strewn around the outside of the place- so many she couldn't count... and Damon had killed them all in one second.

She was starting to feel afraid now of him... he was way more powerful than she first imagined...

Ryan chuckled a little now, then said to Adena. 'Ermm-?' But Serafina just said. 'Ok, it's official. I'm scared.' Adena frowned now, then turned to her sister. 'You? Scared-?' Serafina rolled her eyes and walked in without another word.

Adena felt Ryan push past her and stare at the mountains of dead demons- either drained of blood or just simply blown up in one of Damons rages. He was agreeing with Serafinas words- he was feeling a little scared now.

* * *

When she went inside, she saw Damon sat on the sofa, his eyes glaring into a glass of his infused red wine, his eyes reflecting the color of it- murky blood red.

'Close the door.' he said curtly as Adena walked in, scowling. 'Don't you dare try and boss me arou-'

'I just did Princess.'

Adena shook her head, then growled. 'You're so much of a coward!' Damon looked up now, handsome face incredulous, then he snarled and slammed her against the wall again and hissed in her ear. 'No one talks to me like that. Not you, not daddy dearest... start learning your way around here, or I'll be hunting you all down myself.'

Adena laughed darkly, then pushed him away, going in distaste. 'And we were going to help you... what a mistake that was.' Damon just glared as she stalked out, then sat back down, his hellhound Terra, watching her master with dark eyes.

'We're leaving. Come on.'

Serafina frowned at her sister now, then said. 'What the hell-? Literally.' Adena shook her head, then said through clenched teeth. 'Damon's dangerous... Lucifer locked him up for a reason. He's scared of him... we should be scared shitless.'

Ryan sighed, then ran a hand through his hair and said quietly to Serafina. 'As much as I'd like to help... I agree. We can't trust him.' Serafina couldn't help but agree- her own stubborn nature was colliding with his, and she didn't stand a chance against him... she knew it.

'Ok...' she nodded, then asked quietly. 'Let's go yeah?'

_'Oh yeah? Lucifer will tear you apart when you get outside.'_

They turned to face Damon, a hand in his hellhounds ragged fur, sitting next to him obediently. Then he sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Sorry I'm being an ass... but I can't help it ok? Daddy made his oldest munchkin like this ok?' He sat down on the chair and ran a hand through his hair and groaned. 'I hate it... being so trapped... it's enough to send a guy insane.' now as Ryan went to speak, Damon said coldly. 'Shut up dinner.'

Serafina chuckled darkly. 'You got the insane right.' Damon glared, but didn't answer and simply vanished, but not before saying-

'Sure. Leave then.'

Adena sighed, but it came out as a groan.

But all the same, the trio vanished.

* * *

When they returned to Earth, Adena fell over- it had been a while since she had tried to teleport between Hell and Earth...

And it wasn't getting easier.

_'Adena-?'_

She turned now to see the two she wanted to see at that moment getting out of the Impala- Sam and Dean.

'Addy-?' Sam said in disbelief, and she chuckled. 'Hey dicks.' Dean scoffed, then scowled. 'What the hell's going on! It's been years since you vanished little Miss Queen Of Hell!'

Adena rolled her eyes. 'Drop it Dean, then frowned at Sam. 'You... feel different-?' Sam shrugged. 'You could say alots happened since you left... almost two years ago now.'

Her eyes widened- it had been that long-?

Serafina chuckled, then said. Your soul took a screw from daddy or something?' The brothers looked at her now, then Ryan. 'Who are they?' Dean asked and Adena sighed.

'My demon guy Ryan... and my sister Serafina.'

Sam gaped at Serafina. 'Sister-?' Serafina smirked. 'Better looking sister too gorgeous.' Dean scoffed, then said. 'You're screwing demons now-?' Adena grinned and put an arm around Ryans shoulder. 'Just this one. But our brother probably does anything.'

_'Brother-?'_

Serafina smirked now, then said. 'Daddy's scared of him. And you two... Winchesters yeah? Daddy dearest told me about you two. Bumbling idiots, but you still locked him up again.' Sam raised an eyebrow at the girl; she was more roughish in looks than Adena, but still had that raw beauty.

'Brother?' He asked now and Adena nodded. 'He's as old as Luci himself... name's Damon. He has a hellhound for a pet, girls at a snap... and mountains of demons to eat.'

The brothers just gaped.

The guy was a monster!

But Adena knew one thing- he was a lonely monster...

And they had to help him escape...

* * *

**And... its back lmao! But, if not enough interest in this chapter, I'll be leaving this fic and ending it. Shame, but just don't have the motivation if no one is reading. Totally revamped now mind and new storyline. So, truly- reviews appreiated! Thanks.**


	35. Taming The Beast

Adena was sat in the motel room now, ankles crossed and staring at the floor with sombre eyes.

'Here-'

She looked up now, then took the beer from Dean, who said. 'You look like you need it.' She chuckled, then nodded. 'Cheers.' Dean sat down next to her on the bed and frowned. 'So what's changed? And this... Damon. Is he a threat?'

'Damon? He's almost as old as Lucifer himself, and more or less been alone all that time, which has made him into an uncaring prick who eats demons by the hundreds. Yes. Not a threat to us, but yeah. He's dangerous... He wants daddy back in that cage, and if he has to destroy everything to do it, he will.'

Dean let out a low whistle, then took a swig of his own beer and said with a frown. 'But he can't get out yeah?'

Adena sighed. 'I don't... think so. At least... I hope not.' Dean groaned and said. 'Apocalypse Two- dad from Hell vs demonic Damon. Nice.'

She chuckled now, then heard the bathroom door open and looked up with a frown at her sister walking out in a deep red dress to her knees and midnight tights and killer heels.

'Where the hell are you going?' Adena asked with another frown. Serafina chuckled, then walked forwards going. 'Bag some dinner actually. Want some?'

Adena looked disgusted. 'No!' Serafina rolled her eyes, then sighed. 'See you tomorrow then Miss Boring. Then again, you do have your own dinner at hand. A willing one too.' Adena growled. 'Get out already.' Sera chuckled, then shook her hair back and walked out.

Adena rolled her eyes and looked at Dean, only to slap his arm and go. 'Oi! Eyes up!' Dean shook his head and frowned. 'I've no- what the hell just happened-?' Adena groaned and ran a hand through her hair. 'One of Seras tricks- guys fall for her at will.'

Dean gaped, then looked up. 'Then where the hell's she off to-?'

Adena got up, saying. 'Dinner.' Dean frowned, then understood, going. 'Oh gross.'

She raised an eyebrow, then said. 'What about me then?' Dean rolled his eyes, then stood up, asking. 'Where's Sam and that MacDonalds take-away of yours?'

Adena scowled. 'His name's Ryan, and they're still at the diner. Guess they're researching...' then she sighed and said quietly. 'I knew what happened to Sam with his soul... I saw him down there, and... I could have tried getting him out, but I-' she had tears in her eyes and Dean sighed, putting an arm around her shoulder. 'Hey- screwed by daddy or not, he's back yeah?'

She smiled now, then chuckled. 'Thanks for everything Dean... you and Sam. It's been so long since I was that normal girl. Hell... I'm over a hundred in Hell years, and I'm nearly turning nineteen here.'

Dean let out a low whistle. 'Old lady.'

He soon found himself pinned to the ceiling, and Adena raised an eyebrow up at him. 'Old? I'd seriously take that back Winchester.'

'Bite me (!)'

'Nah, you're not a demon.'

Adena smirked now, then let him fall, landing on the bed then off the side into the floor.

Dean scowled.

_'Devil bitch!'_

_

* * *

_

Sam looked over the top of his laptop with curious and slightly suspicious eyes- Adena trusted this Ryan, and he knew her judgment was pretty good... but still-

Working with another demon-? Now why did that sound like bad news...

Ryan was off the same mind- working with a Winchester was gonna get him killed soon enough.

'So-' Sam asked now, closing his laptop and staring at the demon. 'How'd you get into all this?' Ryan chuckled now, then said. 'I was Addys "guardian demon" ever since she was born. Generally I watched her all my life, and hey- I might be a demon, but I did love her.'

Sam chuckled now, putting his laptop away. 'You don't hear that everyday.' Ryan sighed, then said quietly. 'I knew what Lucifer was planning with her... and I didn't even step in until it was well underway...' Sam sighed, about to speak, but suddenly a voice said right next to them, and they turned to see Serafina, who was dressed like a Siren with a few crimson spots showing against her own scarlet dress.

'We have a problem.' She said grimly, then touched them both, and they all appeared in the motel room, then said before Adena or Dean could speak. 'Big problem, less than five words- "Damon has escaped"'

Adenas eyes widened- sure they had considered letting him out somehow... but-?

'How do you know?'

Serafina chuckled, then raised her arm and they saw the healing scratches there. 'Because his freaking dog got me! Terra by name, terror by nature!'

Adena shook her head. 'Are you sur-?'

_'Of course I'm freaking sure you-!'_

Sam frowned. 'Then... what does that mean-?'

Adena chuckled darkly.

'Daddy and Damon meet? Hell's gonna split apart, and guess what? So will Earth. Break the foundations and you'll soon have every demon in Hell up here escaping the fighting.'

Dean blinked now, then went. 'Oh. Bad news then?'

Adena sighed, then ran a hand through her hair as she said. 'I'm gonna go find him. Go talk to him... Damon's gotta listen. I'm his sister.'

Serafina scoffed. 'Talk! Are you having a laugh? He will tear you apart!'

But somehow, Adena didn't think he would...

* * *

**And next chapter- I'm only gonna update this if there is people reading it really, so feedback would be loved(: **


	36. Burnt Down To Cinders

Adena didn't know what she was doing now. And Damon-? Where the hell was he?

Follow the red bricked road (!)

She stopped in a little town in Alabama, the demons that had been possessing the townspeople were screaming, and the town itself something out of a horror movie. Blood everywhere.

The footsteps slowed as she reached the town square, then saw the piles of dead demons there. Then a snarl behind her alerted Adena to Terra, his modified Hellhound. And "hell" it was truly massive. More than twice the size of a normal one. Her teeth as long as Addys hand.

"Easy girl..." she muttered, backing off with wide eyes, then screamed as something sharp was rammed into her back, making everything go black.

-HELP!-

When she woke up, Adena found herself tied to a chair, looking down at a pair of dark shoed feet. She groaned and looked up to see Damon himself staring down at her with narrowed eyes, a hand on his hellhounds head.

"Addy. How nice it is to see you sweetie." He chuckled, then removed his hand and turned away, leaving Tera on guard. Now she truly saw him- his eyes a darker maroon than Adena had ever seen, his hair waving into his eyes a little, making him look like some dark prince. His face was... just covered in blood. Horror movie indeed.

"Why are you doing this?" Adena now asked quietly. Damon chuckled, then she heard a scream cut off midpoint and she looked to the side a little in time to see a young man get dropped to the floor, dead and drained of blood.

"Damn that feels better." Damon sighed now, then turned back to his sister and said. "Thank you for letting me out. It's been too long since I breathed good old clean air. Feels unnatural if I'm being honest. And these demons... hell they taste ood up here."

Adena frowned now, then asked. "How did I let you out-?"

Damon ran a hand through his hair for a moment, then said with a chuckle. "You're a blood relative. I just hitched a ride using the link between us since I knew you'd leave me sooner or later."

Addy just glared now. "You don't trust us?"

"Sweetie... I don't trust anyone."

"Why?"

"'Why?'" Damon snorted and walked up to her, crouching down and chuckled in her face. "Why? Well... let e see. My father betrayed me, locked me up. Everyone lied to me! They all lie! _Everyone!_"

The ground started shaking a little now, but as he stood up, then tremor faded and Damon groaned. "So... hungry. I can't-" Adena watched him put his hands over his face for a moment, then he groaned again, saying. "This is what daddy did to me- made me into a monster. I'm so... hungry."

Adenas eyes widened as he looked up and met her eyes with now bright red eyes, and Addy could see what he meant- that lust for blood like a vampire was reflecting in his eyes.

What had Lucifer done to him-?

The bonds around her snapped as he approached, and Adena backed up as she found she couldn't vanish, but then heard a snarl and was pinned against the wall, her feral brother biting into her neck.

But then something surprised them both- Damon went flying back, and Adena saw a tall figure pinning Damon against the wall by his throat, and by the looks of it, he was falling unconcious.

Adena got up and watched as the person- a young woman set him down on the floor, back against the wall with his eyes closed. Then she got up and turned to Adena, who frowned- the young woman was tall, hair that almost matched Damons shade of maroon, but her eyes were a deep dark green. Addy could sense it now- she was old.

And she knew Damon.

"Hello Addy." she said quietly, then sighed and walked over to her, glancing back at Damon once as she did so. "Are you ok?" She asked now, and Adena frowned- she was a demon alright. A powerful one at that too.

Adena nodded, then the woman said. "I'm Adriana."

Was that supposed to mean something to Adena-?

Adriana chuckled and said. "My you've grown. Not seen you in years."

"Who the hell are you!"

"I'm Da-" but Adriana cut off as Damon groaned and came round, rushing back over and crouched down, mystifying Adena when she said to him. "Hey, Dippy. Snap out of it."

Hell did she really just say that to him-?

Damon opened his eyes now, then muttered. "Adriana-?" he groaned and tried to get up, but failed, making the demon put a hand on his shoulder and say. "You just got back. Your bloods running low- how many demons have you had?"

"Way more than normal. I don't know... I can't think straight..."

"That's ok. How did you get out-?"

"I can't- I can't remember. It's all a little blurry."

Adena couldn't believe her ears- just who was this Adriana? But her question was answered when she kissed him for a moment, then she understood; someone from his past.

She watched as Adriana walked back over to her and said urgently. "We gotta get him somewhere safe. Like, now. I gotta get him some blood, then he'll be fin-"

_"Hang on! Who the hell are you!"_

Adriana sighed and said quietly. "Years and years ago when he was born, I was appointed by Lucifer to keep him safe."

Adenas eyes widened- exactly the same as it was with her and Ryan.

Adriana looked down now and said, still quiet. "He was so different back then. Before the blood and killing. Such a nice guy... until Lucifer betrayed him."

Now it was silence from both, then Adena said quietly. "What's happening to him-?"

"He's low on demon blood. But after just a tad of me, he'll be fine. I assure you."

It wasn't that that was worrying Adena, but rather his vamparic tendancies. She flinched a little as something brushed against her, and Damons hellhound, Terra, walked past and sat before Adriana, her somewhat of a tail wagging happily.

Adena watched her chuckling and patting the hellhounds head with uneasy eyes, then glanced at Damon, who was looking rather pale.

He looked so innocent.

Hell she was going to regret this...

-HELP!-

_"What the hell are you doing Addy!"_

Serafina was furious at her sister when Damons form appeared on the motel bed, shocking them all.

Adena sighed and just said quietly. "I think he's ill on a way." then watched as Adriana cut her wrist a little and dripped the blood into a cup, forcing Damon to drink it.

"This is the most screwed up shit I've ever seen." Dean muttered, and Addy agreed.

Damon opened his eyes and growled a little, rubbing his throat for a moment, then sat up, eyes wide for a second, then lept to his feet and narrowed his eyes at the gun Dean was pointing at him.

"Winchesters huh? Well well Sammy... I had the pleasure of ringside seats when Daddy dearest was screwing your soul."

Sam snarled now and got his own gun out. But now Damon mearly laughed and said incredulously. "Guns? Think that's gonna stop me-? Stupid, stupid humans."

Deans gun went off hitting Damon in the heart, but he just looked down and sighed. "I like this shirt.." then snarled and blasted Dean back against the wall, eyes back to their normal maroon.

_"Damon no!"_

Adriana grabbed him by the front of his jacket and hissed. "I know you Dippy. You're better than this..."

Damon raised an eyebrow, and scoffed. "Adriana. We had a thing, I won't deny it... but that was thousands of years ago. Get a life!"

"So you're gonna do what Lucifer made you for then huh! You coward Damon... you _fucking coward-!"_

_"My my all this yelling is giving me a headache..."_

Everyone turned now, then Damons eyes narrowed on the person he hated most.

Lucifer smirked, folding his arms now.

_"Hello Damon. It's been a while."_

**Oh crap! Lucifer's out? How the hell? Looks like there's mysteries afoot! Next up soon:) reviews much loved! x**


	37. Falling Into The Fire

_Having an experiment- Adenas POV_

Deans gun went off now, hitting Lucifer in the chest with a _bang _but he just scowled distastefully and sent the pair flying back, knocking them out.

I just snarled now. "Get lost you bastard!"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? Not missed me Adena?"

"Not one bit."

He chuckled and sent us all but Damon smashing into the wall, pinning them there. Now he walked over to Damon and picked him up by his jacket and slammed him against the wall.

I could see Damon trying to push him off, but it was like Adriana had said- he was weak from coming from Hell.

"What a pain you have been." Lucifer chuckled, then slammed his son back again, knocking him proper unconcious.

My head hurt now, and just what was daddy-o doing up here-?

It was like he had read my thoughts, but before he could speak, Adriana yelled something in Enochian and he yelled in agony before vanishing.

We all dropped now and I groaned a little, then saw Adriana trying to wake Damon up, but he wouldn't.

She groaned now and asked me, or pleaded really. "Is there anywhere we can go?"

Serafina met my eyes for a second, then I nodded slightly.

-HELP!-

Mom was silent in the doorway watching Adriana wipe the blood of Damons face, his eyes still closed. He hadn't woken up, even with some blood, and Adriana was getting more and more concerned.

It was bizzare seeing someone care about him so much. That lonely monster.

Now I asked Adriana we walked out the room, then she sat next to me. "Why do you call him Dippy?"

She chuckled now and said. "When he was younger, he was so shy and innocent. And dippy at times, so I called him Dippy."

Now I chuckled and asked curiously. "That thing you made Lucifer vanish... that incantation. That was Enochian yeah?"

She nodded and said. "Yes, it was."

I was taken aback by all this, but before I could speak, Sam came into the room and said. "He's awake."

Adriana was gone in a split second, and when I stood up, I met Sams gaze- he didn't trust current affairs. He sat down next to me and sighed. "Hey Addy."

I smiled a little and let him pull me into his arms, closing my eyes. "Hello Sammy." I sighed, burying my head in his chest. Now I heard footsteps and found Ryan stood in the doorway. I got up and let him hug me. Sam smiled a little and walked past us, leaving us alone.

"Are you ok?" He asked me, carressing my cheek a little. I smiled and nodded, letting him kiss me for a moment, then pull me into a hug. Hell I loved him so much...

I let him go and walked into the living room, looking at Adriana stood next to Damon, who now turned his gaze to me, and I flinched- his eyes were a deep emerald green. Was this-? His normal self?

He got up now and sighed, stumbling a little for a start, then closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, they were the usual dark maroon.

Damon sat back down and groaned. "He'll be back... I gotta eat. Got to get my str-" but he just groaned and Dean muttered. "Does he mean a MacDemon meal with extra bloodied fries?"

Damon himself chuckled now and said. "Correct Winchester. I had the pleasure of meeting your dear father John."

Dean now grabbed him and slammed him against the wall and hissed. "Don't you dare. Don't... you dare."

Damon raised an eyebrow and said matter of factly. "I liked the guy actually. Don't bite my head off." Dean let him go after a second, then asked. "If I hear one-!"

"Oh shut up."

Damon finished his glass of blood now, and I saw his face flush a little more with the red liquid. He was his normal self now. He turned and walked over to Adriana, putting a hand on each side of her face and chuckled. "Hey Aidey. I have missed you." then he kissed her sweetly for a moment, making me feel strange- even a monster like Damon had someone he loved.

I looked out the window now- it was night by now.

Mom came into the room now and said. "I got some spare rooms. Damon and Adriana can take the one at the back, Sera, you'll have to share with Addy. Ryan and you-"

Sam held up a hand. "We're good. We got the car."

Mom nodded. "Two sofas too." Dean nodded, then Ryan said. "I got to go and find out what's going on." I nodded now as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and vanished.

Later on, I lay in bed with my sister, then asked quietly. "Are you asleep?"

Silence.

"Yes."

I chuckled and turned over to face her, then said. "Heavy stuff huh?"

Serafina smiled a little and nodded, then smirked. "Bet you anything Damon and Adriana are at it in the other room."

"Sera!"

"What? He's a very good looking guy. If he wasn't our brother, I'd be tempted. He's gorgeous."

I gave up- I knew Serafinas little talent of making guys fall for her at will and by accident. Dean had been proof enough.

I closed my eyes now and sighed.

What was coming in the coming days?

The last thing I expected...

-HELP!-

Ryan stopped before the door now, staring at the other demons, but they merely stepped aside and let him pass. He sighed now and said aloud as he reached the top floor of the building. "What the hell were you thinking! You almost blew everything!"

Lucifer turned around and snarled. "You are in no position to question me!"

Ryan snorted and folded his arms. "I was the one that let you out, don't make me put you back in, because you know I can."

Lucifers eyes narrowed in hate, wishing he could kill this bastard, but he couldn't.

Ryan had linked himself on purpose as insurance to stop Lucifer killing him. He knew his Master didn't trust demons.

But that was the one thing Adena didn't bank on-

One of them being a traitor.

**Oh crap! So Ryan's no good guy huh? Lets get this party started now;D more up soon! x**


	38. Maybe We Were Born For This

When I woke up the next morning, it was because of Damon shaking me like a dog would a toy.

"What!" I snarled, pushing him away, but he just plonked himself down on the bed and put his arms behind his head and grinned. "Hi."

Ok, now I was pissed.

"You woke me up to just say hello?

He bit his lip in a guilty manner and chuckled. "Maybe." but then there was a low growl and the door was pushed open as his hellhound came in. I caught Damons devilish expression now and he patted the bed. "Come on girl."

_"Damon no!"_

_"Why then?"_

_"Get that freaking hellhound of the bed!_"

Damon was just laughing now, and didn't listen once, but all the same, Terra got down and settled on the floor. He sighed now. "You know how long I've had her?"

I looked at the 'dog'

"No."

"Since I was a young kid. Believe it or not... daddy-o got her for me. The first hellhound. Both of us the first of our kind... and hated."

Now I frowned at him as he put his head back against the pillow and sighed. "Guess I've gotten pessimistic over the years. I saw Lucifer at his height. A full blooded archangel, and believe me... I was dumbstruck."

I watched him for a moment, then hesitantly asked. "Why did Lucifer lock you up-?"

He met my eyes with those dark maroon ones and just said. "He was scared of me."

_"Scared?"_

Damon nodded and got up, walking over to the window and said. "When I was born- mommy dearest is a demon by the way."

Urgh.

"Anyone I know?"

"Her name was Lilith anyway. I never met her. Well, can't remember her."

I gaped now- Lilith?

"Yes, I know her."

Damon turned to me now and snorted. "What's she like?"

I sighed in defeat. "Biggest bitch you could imagine."

He nodded now with a laugh and ran a hand through his hair. "Was I expecting any better huh?" he laughed again, then spoke again. "Yeah, moms a bitchy demon and I was born in Hell. When I was "growing up" I was there, getting trained by either daddy-o or some other freakish demons." Now he smirked. "Lucifer got scared. I was getting more powerful than him by just twenty two in earth years, thousands in Hell years. So... he attacked me, calling me a "failed experiment"" his eyes flashed now, and he continued. "We fought for years, the other angels knew nothing of my existance, but they knew when we caused some dino damage."

I was silent, then said quietly. "You lost-?"

He didn't meet my eyes this time, but nodded curtly. "Yes. He tricked me into a trap and chucked me down into Hell. But the joke was on him- the angels knew what he had done, and about me. Adding that to him being a total dick on a stick, he was cast down too."

As he finished, I felt a new wave of hatred for darling daddy, but then Damon added. "And that wasn't the worst."

I laughed weakly. "What could be worse than all that-?"

He was silent, then.

"The blood. Daddy-o's everyday for thousands of years... it changed me. Made me volatile. Hell, my eyes are actually green, not this shitty red color."

He ended his story now and I just shook my head in disbelief- how could Lucifer do that to his own-?

Hang on. He'd done it to his daughter alright.

Damon came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eye. "And I'm sorry for this. I really am..."

I frowned and he sighed out. "We have a traitor in our midst. And I'm ace at spotting them... and he stood out a mile."

My eyes widened. "Who-?"

He didn't say anything, and it clicked. "No..." I just said, tears in my eyes. "No, you've got it wrong..."

Damon was silent, then. "I'm sorry."

Ryan-? But he-?

At the end of the day... he was a demon.

Damon turned now and said in a low tone. "You heard me you bastard."

I saw Ryans eyes widen now, then Damon slammed him against the wall by a hand and held him up by his throat, a smirk on his face. "Yes Ry-Ry? What excuse do you have lined up of stinking like Lucifer?"

Ryan glared now and hissed. "Let me down-!"

Damon cocked his head. "Two letter word. Anagram of ON. What could it be?" Ryan went to hit him, but Damon tightened his grip.

I didn't know what to do now. I... trusted Damon, but Ryan. I loved him.

Yeah, past tense.

"You bastard." I told him through dark eyes.

Ryan laughed now and said. "You all were too easy!"

The door opened now and everyone came in, guns raised, but lowered them when they saw Damon holding Ryan up by his throat.

"What's going on?" Sam asked now, and Damon chuckled. "Getting rid of the trash."

Sam looked at me now, knowing my feelings for the demon, but I just stood there defeated. He understood and glared at the demon. I just turned and walked out now, I couldn't see his smirk any longer.

-HELP!-

Outside, I heard a yell and I stopped and turned to face Sam, who just said. "Where are you going?"

I shook my head. "I'm like twenty two I think Sam, somewhere. Ok?"

He rolled his eyes now and just said. "Look- I know you're not a little kid, but don't you dare leave all this bottled up."

Now I growled and sent him blasting back into the apple tree and hissed. "Don't Sam. Just... don't."

He galred now, then got up, walking over to me and just said in a pissed off tone. "Are you trying to make "daddy proud" or something? Because that sounded so much like him then."

I was close to ramming my hand through his chest by now if Dean didn't come out looking rather sallow.

"What happened?"

Dean laughed weakly. "What happened-? Damon is... what he did to Ryan was..."

I raised an eyebrow- I'd never seen Dean look fainthearted before., and decided I didn't want to know what my brother had done to my ex.

Probably ate him.

I just glanced at Sam once more and walked off, vanishing in the process.

After a day of thinking, I returned home to see mom and Sera talking in the living room, tears in both of their eyes- it seemed like everything was forgiven with mom giving her up for adoption or whatever... for Lucifer getting his paws on her.

I just went up to the spare room and found the light on. Now I sighed in defeat and pushed it open. Dean was fast asleep on the other bed, but as I hoped, Sam was awake, tapping on his laptop like the geek he was.

He looked over his laptop at my entrance and closed it, going. "Addy? Where have you been?"

I sighed and looked down for a moment. "Thinking... and you're right." I moved over and sat on the bed next to him, staring at the gold covers before saying. "All this... I'm sick of it all."

Sam was silent, then he shut his laptop down and put it on the floor, turning to me and asked. "Sick of what?"

"Having my father as the devil!"

"Doesn't mean you have to go the same way as him."

"But it's in my blood... Damon's proof enough. I'm doomed. We all are. Even if we die, we go straight to Hell, and guess what? That's daddys domain. We can never escape him."

"Stop being so damn pessimistic Addy."

"What."

"I know it's hard to see, but it does have to get worse before it can get better."

I had tears in my eyes now, either furious ones or sadness, I didn't know or care.

Now I sighed and said quietly. "And I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to chuck you around like that."

"There's a bruise on my arm that disagrees with that statement."

I rolled my eyes and touched his arm, making it vanish. "Happy now?" I chuckled and he shook his head with a laugh. I smirked now and pulled the covers over us going. "Snore once and I'll take your voice away."

He rolled his eyes now, then tried and failed to push me out the bed, which made me steal all the covers for myself.

Hell he was such a good friend. But hell... he knew the kind of crap I was going through with him being daddy dearests meat suit.

_"Hey Sam-"_

_"What?"_

_"Thanks for knocking me down in the Impala all those years ago."_

_"You're welcome. I... guess-?"_

**Well, bye bye Ryan:( things are gonna hot up and next chappie up soon enough! Reviews much loved x**


	39. Day and Night, Dark and Light

When I woke the next morning, I yelled in shock and fell of the bed. Then remembered it was Sam, not the freaking hellhound.

Dean had woken with a start, then groaned and lay back down, going. "Addy... don't do that please."

"Something touched my foot-!"

"Sorry, I'm longer than the bed."

I rolled my eyes and asked him. "Sam, could you stop trying to scare me?"

Dean shot up in realization and went, wide eyed. "Why the hell are you two sleeping together-?"

Now I snarled. "Not like that you freaking pervert!"

Dean shut up when the glass of water on the side exploded, and he believed me, going quietly. "Sorry." then he got up and made me roll my eyes- he was such a dick.

I sighed now and looked back at Sam and apologized for my outburst. "Sorry." he chuckled and said. "It's good. No blood no foul hmm?"

"Yet."

"Funny (!)"

-HELP!-

We went downstairs now, leaving Dean to take the shower. Serafina was straightening her hair in the living room mirror, Adriana was sat next to mom watching TV. I had no idea where Damon was.

"Where's Damon?" I asked Adriana as I sat next to her. She chuckled and said. "Shower." but now I frowned and just as I was about to speak, there was a yell from upstairs that made it clear Dean had walked in.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat.

Our family was insane.

A little while later, we packed up, getting ready to move out before Lucifer tracked us down. Damon was all for facing him, but Adriana had persuaded him... probably in a way I didn't want to know about.

"Here-"

I looked up and smiled, taking the can of Coke from Sam. "Thank you." I told him, popping it open. He sighed and picked up the bag that was mine, saying. "I'll put it in the car." I watched him walk off with mixed emotions. Sam was too nice for his own good, and why the hell did daddy-o have to pick on him-?

Mom had tears in her eyes as she hugged me and Sera bye, and even we both had tears making an appearance. After everything... she was still our mother.

-HELP!-

We drove for hours from Waycross, then finally stopped in Arkansas, checking into a hotel for once, courstesy of Damon and his "persuasive skills." at least we all got a room each, though Sam and Dean were sharing.

Dean told me to shut up about the gay jokes. But then Damon started, and Dean couldn't react to it.

I was sat on my king sized bed now, wondering just how the hell we were going to get Lucifer back into his cage. There seemed only one way to do it-

Damon.

But I couldn't let my brother destroy near enough everything and eventually himself... no way.

There was a knock on my door now, and I looked at the door, mentally opening it. Sam was stood there with his hand raised for another knock, but then lowered it.

"Come in." I sighed, closing the door behind him, making him chuckle. "That psychic thing of yours is creeping me out now."

"Be thankful I don't bite you and see if you taste good then."

He sat down next to me now and just said. "How you holding up?"

I smiled a little. "I'm good. Just... hoping my brother doesn't blow himself up, becasuse I'm starting to like him alot."

Sam looked thoughtful. "Yeah, he is kinda nice for who he is."

Now I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah you're right." but then a second later, he lent forwards and kissed me softly for a moment, making me jolt back in shock and send him flying into the wall with a crash.

"Oh crap-!" I hissed now, over in a blink. "Sorry." I apologized, helping him into a sitting position. Sam rubbed the back of his head now and said. "Man, do you do that to everyone who kisses you?"

"Only the ones that take me by surprise."

He sighed now and got up, going. "Sorry."

"Hey, I was the one that chucked you. It's me that should still be apologizing."

Once again he sighed, then said. "I'll see you later." I watched him close the door now, then I walked up to it and put my forehead against the wood- what the hell was I doing?

-HELP!-

The door opened now and Sera peered through the gap, then let me in, going. "Addy what's wrong?"

I sat down on her bed and groaned into my hands. "What do you so when this guy likes you alot, and you like him too, but don't wanna date him for fear of what could happen if everyone found out?"

"Is this about Sam?"

My head snapped up and I met her eyes, so similar to mine, but a shade darker. "What." I just said blankly, and Serafina laughed. "You didn't know? Man... awkward."

Now I frowned. "How the hell do you know?"

She sighed and said. "Sis... I'm more into guys than you. I'm good at discurning their expressions. And, from what I've seen... you have a fan alright."

"What the hell-! I like Sam as a friend! Not like that!"

"Mmmhmm. I've seen that expression on your face in the mirror. You can't lie to me Addy."

I scoffed and she pulled me to my feet and dragged me to the door. "Now get out and snog him already. Out!" the door slammed shut behind me and I rolled my eyes. God was Sera annoying sometimes.

Great, I was really gonna regret this...

A minuet or two later, I was sat on one of the beds in the brothers rooms, waiting for Sam to come out the bathroom where he was no doubt nusing that nasty bruise on the back of his head. But a moment later, he opened the door and stopped dead at the sight of me. "It's not polite to just come in whenever you please."

I just sighed and said. "Well I just did."

He walked over and sat down next to me, then frowned. "What's up?"

I sighed and just said. "Nothing." but as he frowned, it was my turn to surprise him as I kissed him, putting an arm around his neck. It was when he pushed me back onto the bed that I saw the open door, then Dean, who just raised his hands and said. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that." then shut the door behind him.

Now I groaned and pushed him off, going. "This can't happen between us."

Sam frowned. "Why?"

I sighed and just said. "One, I'm the daughter of the devil. Two, you're his meatsuit. Stupid pairing or what?"

He chuckled now and said. "You're only his daughter if you let yourself believe it."

Now I was silent, then got up. "Where you going?" Sam asked me with a frown, and I sighed. "Bed. I'm tired." He nodded and followed me to my room, then asked. "No chance I could..."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Why? Scared of what Dean's gonna say when he comes back and asks you why you were playing tonsil tennis with the devils daughter?"

"Yep."

I rolled my eyes now, a smile playing on my lips.

"I suppose so."

-HELP!-

Later on that night when I was fast asleep in Sams arms, something woke me up. I frowned and looked up, then gasped and lept up, wondering why Sam was still asleep. Then I realized. A dream.

Lucifer cocked his head now and raised an eyebrow at Sams sleeping form and chuckled to me. "You and my vessel? Man that's funny."

I glared now. "Hilarious (!)"

He chuckled again now and folded his arms. "When are we going to end this childish nonsense Adena? You're my daughter. Start acting like it."

Now I laughed and just said. "Damon's gonna beat the shit outta you. Now get lost."

Lucifer smirked now and just said. "Deal of the century. Give me Adriana, and I won't bother you again. You know I don't lie."

I frowned, taken aback by that. "Why do you want her?"

Lucifers smirk widened, then everything faded away and I woke with a start, making Sam jump and ask what had happened.

_Yeah Sam. That was the question I was asking myself..._

**Addy and Sam! Cute:3 so-! What's Luci-lou planning now with Adriana? Hmm... next up soon! Reviews much loved:D x**


End file.
